A place to belong
by Brownies and Griffins
Summary: Danny fled from his parents and took to the road. Two years later and he meets a man named Logan who introduces him to the X-Men. Has Danny finally found somewhere he can fit in? Somewhere he belongs?
1. Prologue

**Hello! And yes, I have started another story. I have no idea why I do this, I just keep stressing myself out. I guess I just enjoy it too much.**  
 **Oh, well. I hope you like it!  
I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution.**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A ten year old boy with black hair and blue eyes peeked his head out from inside a tent. It was the middle of the night and his parents and sister were fast asleep. But the boy had heard a sound and he wanted to see what it was.

He slowly made his way across the clearing were the charcoaled remains of the fire sat. He crept past the RV and made his way into the woods around him. He could hear the strange sound ahead of him. As he carried on the noise got louder and louder until he stumbled upon another clearing. Then he realised what the sound was. It was a bear. The beast laid eyes on the boy and started to move towards him. The boy grew scared and tried to run but tripped over a stone, landing flat on the ground. He turned around to see the bear above him.

And then something kicked in. Suddenly the boy could hear everything going on around him clearer, he could see as if it were day, he could even smell the charred wood from his family fire. The boy looked down to see his body growing red fur. He started to panic but the sight of the strange boy seemed to have slowed the bear down. The ten year old got to his feet as fast as he could and fled.

As he ran he started to feel smaller. Then he hunched over and his hands hit the ground. Though they weren't hands any more. He stopped and looked at himself. Red fur, white paws, bushy red tail with a white tip. He was a fox? His head shot up. He could smell the bear. It was getting closer. He raced through the forest and came across another fox. The fox made a low noise in the back of it's throat and somehow the boy knew it wanted him to follow it.

The two foxes made their way through the forest to a small whole in the ground. The fox jumped down and the ten year old followed. Inside was another fox, who the boy knew to be female, and three babies. They all crouched down in the hole until the bear was long gone.

The boy looked to his new friends, grateful. He then made his way back to the clearing. As he drew closer he began walking on two feet again and crawled back into bed as if nothing had happened.

* * *

The woman woke up to see the sun creeping in through the tent opening. She looked to her sleeping husband and smiled. Her daughter was the same. And her son... was gone!

She quietly snook out of the tent, not wanting to wake her husband and daughter. As she looked outside she heard a child's laugh. Turning her head she saw her little boy playing with a fox.

* * *

A fourteen year old boy stood holding up a white hazmat suit with black accents on the hands and feet. His African-American friend stood watching as a Goth girl dressed all in black held up a camera.

"Smile!" His friend took the picture as he stood infront of his parents ghost portal.

"Ok, I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parent's could be back any second. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway."

"Come on, Danny!" the girl replied. "A ghost zone! Aren't you a little curious?"

"You know what?" Danny said his face perking up a little. "You're right, Sam. Who knows what kind of awesome things lie on the other side of that portal!" He stepped into the suit and zipped it up. Just as he was about to step through, Sam placed her hand on his chest and ripped off a sticker of his dad's face.

"You can't go wandering around with that on your chest." He smiled before turning towards the portal and stepping inside. As he walked through he leant on the side of the machine. But his hand fell on the 'on' switch his dad had foolishly placed on the inside and forgotten about. The portal hummed to life and Danny was caught in the middle of it, green ecto-plasmic energy electrocuting him. He screamed as the shock changed him forever.

* * *

The white haired, green eyed ghost hero said goodbye to his friends as he headed home after an almost all-nighter fighting ghosts. He phased through the wall into his bedroom and was about to revert back to his human half when he suddenly fell to the ground and his vision went black.

* * *

The ghost boy woke up and tried to move bit couldn't. He was strapped to a table. He looked around and noticed he was in his parent's lab.

"What's going on?" he asked confused.

"Ah, Ghost Boy!" a voice said from behind him. His eyes widened as his mother stepped forwards. "You're finally awake."

"W-w-what's g-going on?" he stuttered.

"You're going to tell me what you've done with my son," she said looking at him with a cold stare.

"What are you talking about?" he said. "I havn't done anything to him!"

"Liar!" she said. "He goes missing and then you show up in his room. I'm not stupid. Now what did you do with my son?" His eyes darted around nervously. He tried to phase through the straps but he was shocked. "Good luck getting out of there, Ghost Boy," she said with laugh. "Now, where is my son?"

"Look, I haven't done anything to your son!" The boy yelled. He took a deep breath and reverted back to his fifteen year old human half. "I am your son. Mom, it's me, Danny!" He saw the surprise in her eyes and his heart swelled with hope. But then they filled with hate again.

"Stop pretending to be my son!" It hurt that she didn't know it was really him and tears started to prick his eyes and sting his cheeks. "I'm not pretending. How can I? I can't use my powers with these straps on. Mom, why can't you see it's me?" His sobbing grew louder as he spoke quieter.

"You ghosts are always working on new tricks," she replied. He looked up into her eyes and knew that she was never going to believe it was him.

With tears in his eyes he morphed into his fox form, it was small enough to slip between the straps. He leapt down from the table and became human again. He turned around to see recognition flash across his mother's face. She now knew him to be her son. The recognition quickly melted into horror and another tear rolled down the boy's face. He wiped it away and smiled. He waved goodbye before changing into his fox form and racing up the stairs.

* * *

A big man in an orange jump suit walked towards his basement just as a small red and white fox came racing out and fled through his kitchen towards the front door. He tried to follow it but he didn't see where it went. He headed down to his lab to ask his wife.

"Honey, why did a fox just run through the house? Was it a ghost?!" After hearing no reply he looked towards his wife and saw her frozen in place, staring at the door, her face a mixture of horror and hurt.

* * *

In a forest a few miles away from Amity Park, wind rustled through leaves. Birds cooed in the treetops. Animals scurried searching for food. A lone fox wandered around looking for a place to stay, a place to live, a place to call home. A place to belong.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter. Really excited about this story. I'm making Danny a little different to how he is in my other stories.  
I have no idea how regular I'll be so sorry in advance.  
Anyway, please follow, favourite and review!  
Until next time!**


	2. Recruitment

**So here's the next chapter. I'll try to keep regular with my updates, but don't be mad if they don't keep to schedule.**  
 **Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution.**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A seventeen year old Danny sat in a bar looking at the now empty glass in front of him. All that remained were the few chunks of ice sitting in the bottom. Behind him men, who thought they were tough just because they wore leather and had tattoos, smoked, drank and laughed. The noise was starting to give him a headache.

He jumped down from the bar stool and walked off leaving some cash under the glass. He headed outside into the cold air and looked at the line of Harley's that lined the front of the bar. He headed to the very end where he left his own bike. It was all black that blended into the night sky. He grabbed his black helmet with the tinted visor and hopped onto the seat. Turning the key in the ignition, he sped of down the road watching the scenery pass by with eyes as cold as ice.

* * *

A girl with black hair, white hair framing her face, stood on the porch outside a high school party. She heard shoving and pushing behind her and turned around.

"Can I help you?" she asked the boys behind her. One, named Cody, stepped forwards nervously.

"Dance...would you like to? With me that is...together."

"Look, I'm really just hanging out here," she replied but then she saw his sad face and changed her mind. "Oh hey, why not? After all, where's the harm in one dance." They went back inside and danced a while. Then he fell on top of her and knocked her to the ground. He apologised and reached out to help her up but as he touched her skin, they both felt a shock. He passed out on the floor as her head filled with his memories.

"My head...all this images... What's happening to me? What am I? Who am I?"

* * *

"Impressive," Storm said as a figure all in black climbed out of an air vent. "You got past the automated defences. But you won't get past me." The weather witch used her powers to cook up a storm, the window flying open. The figure climbed back into the air vent.

"Testing me?" she asked. "Well then, it's time you remembered why they call me Storm!" The clouds overhead started to grow darker and heavier. Soon the started to pour out water straight down into the vents. The black clad man was washed out into another room.

"You look a little flushed," Storm said from above him. "And the forecast isn't good." Suddenly the figure was blasted with ice.

"Now that was cold," he said.

"Well, then," Storm replied. "Let's warm you up." She pressed a button on the control panel in front of her and the room around the figure hummed to life. A gun appeared in the wall opposite him. As it started firing he leapt towards it, three metal claws coming out of his knuckles. He sunk them into the gun and it exploded.

"Got any other party tricks?" he asked. A fan-like machine emerged from the ground, the blades rotating. He jumped out of it's way before jumping back in and slicing down it's side, cutting through it's internal wiring, shutting it down.

"Stop!" a voice said. "It is, at the moment, as much as we can afford, Wolverine." The figure took his mask off to reveal himself as Logan.

"Hey," he said. "When I give a demo, I give a demo."

"Demo as in demolish or demonstration?" Scott asked looking down. "What was the point?"

"The point, young Cyclops, was to teach you something about finding the weak points in sophisticated security systems."

"And I'd say ours needs a little work," Wolverine said exiting the elevator.

"That was tight!" Kurt said as he hung upside down eating popcorn. "I give it two thumbs up."

"The fence was too easy to breach. Maybe electrify it or install poison gas sprayers."

"Wolverine," Storm said.

"Alright, alright. Knockout gas then."

"Is it just me or is anyone else seriously freaked by all of this," Kitty said from where she sat. She looked up into all the blank faces. "Right, it's just me."

"Relax, Kitty!" Kurt said. He teleported to her side. "We're right beside you." He then teleported to her other side. "Popcorn?" He saw her freaked out expression. "Oops, maybe next time I'll honk before I port."

"Look, guys, it's late," she said looking a little tired. "If it's alright with you, I'm gonna, like, drop out." With that the sunk through the floor and disappeared.

"She's fully not into the fuzzy dude," Kurt said sadly. "Not that I really blame her."

"She just needs time, Kurt," Jean said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"X-men, we have an emergency," Professor Xavier said coming out of the elevator. "Scott prepare the Black Bird for launch, and since it's weekend, assemble the whole team."

"Yes, sir. What's the mission?"

"Cerebro has encountered a new mutant. My mental impressions from the scene indicate a highly distressed individual. Our mutant is a danger to herself, and possibly others as well. X-men we have a rogue." They all went their separate ways to prepare to leave. Professor held his hand out to stop Wolverine. "Logan, I have another assignment for you. I picked up a reading on another mutant near here. From what I can gather, he's as hard headed as you. It will take a lot of convincing and even then, don't be surprised if he declines." Logan nodded and headed off to his bike as the jet flew over his head.

* * *

"The boy, Cody. He's the key. But I can't connect with him while he's unconscious which is why I need Jean on the inside." Xavier said as Jean walked into Cody's room dressed as a nurse. She placed a hand on his head. His friend approached her with a worried look on his face.

"He'll be ok, right? You're gonna help him?"

"Yes, we will," Jean said with a smile.

* * *

"So does this bite, or what?" Kitty said as she walked next to Kurt down an alley looking for the Rogue.

"The professor said that the girl is confused," Kurt replied. "He can't focus on her exact location. We have to keep looking." They carried on and soon the saw the girl. She had black hair with white framing her face and she wore green and black. She ran as soon as she saw them.

"Please, leave me be!" Kurt stopped Kitty before she could follow.

"She seems terrified. Let me try."

"Looking like that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly and pressed a button on his watch changing his usual blue furry appearance to human looking. He teleported to the girl, landing on a swing.

"Gutentag frauline," he said in German. "Please, don't be frightened."

"What do you want?" she asked him as she kept her distance.

"To help you," he replied. "We're the good guys. I was like you once. Alone. Affraid to show my face. Can you believe it?" He brushed his hair back arrogantly, goodness knows what she thought about him. From behind her, Kurt saw Kitty start to make a move. "Kitty, no!" Too late. Kitty jumped on the Rogue, pushing her to the ground. Rogue pushed her off and stood up. Kurt grabbed her but she knocked his watch disconnecting the holo-gram. She shrieked as she saw the blue and tried to push him away. But her glove had come off and as she did, she sucked up his memories too. She then teleported away as Kurt fell to the ground unconscious.

"Nightcrawler?" Kitty shook him trying to wake him. "Nightcrawler? Kurt? Kurt?! Say something Kurt. Tease me, scare me, anything, please! What should I do? Wait, the Professor can read minds!" Professor!

Calm down Kitty, order your thoughts.

It's Kurt, she hurt him, she did something to him.

Don't worry Kitty, help is on the way.

* * *

Logan pulled up outside a diner just off the highway. He took his helmet off and watched the door as a tall, well built teenage boy walked out. He was dressed all in black and his eyes darted around as if he expected the worst. Logan wondered what he'd been through. He watched as the boy headed towards a black bike and chuckled to himself. He got off his bike and headed towards the boy.

"What do you want?" the kid asked not turning around.

"Just to make an offer."

"And I take it you want something in return?" The boy sounded irritated and Logan was sure he heard him growl in the back of his throat.

"Just for you to listen." The kid turned around revealing his icy blue eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't make deals with shady guys in the dark." He turned to get on his bike.

"You think you're the only one?" He stopped and turned around slowly.

"What do you mean ' _the only one_ '? The only one of what?"

"I know how you feel kid. All on your own. I'm offering you a place to stay. Somewhere you can fit in and be yourself. Somewhere you can belong."

"I don't _belong_ anywhere," the boy said sadly.

"There's a school for the gifted. For mutants. Like us. It's not far from here. There'll be a room waiting for you if you ever want it." Logan turned to walk away.

"Mutants? Wait, you mean I'm _not_ the only one?" he heard from behind him. He turned back and nodded. The boy seemed hesitant for a second. "This place... Could I leave if I didn't like it?" Logan nodded again. The boy smiled.

"Maybe a couple days wouldn't hurt." Logan smiled back and put his hand out.

"I'm Logan by the way." The boy shook it.

"Danny." The kid pulled away and went to get on his bike when he thought of something. "If you're a mutant too, what can you do?" Logan smirked and let his claws slip out from beneath his skin. He turned and headed back to his bike. The two headed off towards Xavier's Institute enjoying the sound of their loud engines.

* * *

"Hi," Jean said as she approached the girl in the middle of the cemetery.

"Do I know you? All these memories, I'm so confused."

"I know. I can relate to what you're going through," Jean said smiling.

"Jean, you're Jean Grey! You're just like the others!" the girl stepped back with a panicked look on her face.

"If you know who I am then you know I won't hurt you," Jean said trying to calm the girl down. "Look, it's tough to do this alone. No pressure, but if you ever want to talk, you can reach me with this communicator." She used her telekinetic powers to pass the girl the communicator.

"We all have one," Storm said as she and Cyclops approached. But as soon as the girl saw Storm she freaked out.

"You! No! You wont take me!" She ran off and Cyclops tried to go after her but ended up falling in a mud puddle.

"I don't get it," Jean said confused. "We were connecting and then..."

"And the she saw me," Storm said sadly. "For some reason she's afraid of me."

"She looked pretty beat," Cyclops said, wiping away the mud. "She can't have gone far." They started to search for her again.

Cyclops came around the side of a small building and Rogue came running out. She pushed him over and he acidentally shot at a pylon with his laser vision as he hit the ground. Jean then heard screaming and saw as the girl fell from the sky. In midair she teleported to the ground but still fell the last meter or so.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked rushing over. The girl grew scared and backed away.

"What is it?" Storm asked. "We are you're friends." The girl looked around scared and accidentaly grabbed Storm's arm, pulling in her memories and abilities too. Storm was thrown backwards and the girl started to float upwards as she involuntarily created a storm.

"She has Storm's powers, but not her control," Cyclops said as he joined Jean. The storm grew stronger, ripping up trees, knocking down buildings, lightning striking a pylon.

"If the wires hit that water, Storm will be fried," Cyclops said. Jean nodded and they ran towards the older mutant. Cyclops picked her up in his arms and Jean lifted them into the air. Suddenly Rogue screamed and teleported away. Jean lowered them to the ground as the storm started to calm. Jean lowered them back down as Professor Xavier and Kitty approached with an unconscious Nightcrawler.

"What do you think happened to the Rogue?" Cyclops asked, Storm in his arms.

"She's gone...somewhere," Xavier said with a sigh. "Her mind is a jungle. I can't trace it. But I strongly suspect the hand of another at play."

"Mystique?" Jean asked. Xavier didn't nod, but he didn't shake his head either.

"Then we need to go after her!" Kitty said.

"There's been enough damage done today," the Professor replied. "And the girl must come of her own free will or not at all. And we must first tend to our own." Storm started to wake up, groaning at the pain in her head. Kurt did the same.

"Looks like I missed quite a party," he said slowly.

"Kurt! You're alright!" Kitty said running up to him and helping him stand. "Easy you fuzzy elf, everything is going to be just fine." He looked a little startled but didn't say anything about it, liking the attention.

* * *

Xavier sat in his office with Scott, Jean and Storm. They were discussing Rogue. Kitty and Kurt had gone to bed, exhausted from everything that had happened that night. A knock sounded on the door and Logan stuck his head in the room.

"Ah, Logan!" Xavier said pleased to see his friend. "I hope you had better luck than we did." Logan pushed the door open fully to reveal a boy standing behind him. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, black army trousers and black combat boots. His hair was black and the only thing that stood out about the boy were his clear blue eyes.

"Everyone, meet Danny." Danny waved and crossed his arms.

"Uh... Professor?" Scott asked.

"While we were searching for the Rogue," Xavier explained. "Logan was on a mission of his own. Danny, welcome to the Xavier Institute. School for the gifted. I hope you find it comfortable here." Danny nodded. "This is Scott and Jean, fellow students. And this is Ororo, one of the teachers here. Jean, would you like to show Danny where he'll be sleeping?" Jean nodded and gestured towards the door. Just before Danny turned to leave Logan called after him.

"Still haven't showed us what you can do yet." He smirked and morphed into a fox, flicking his tail and trotting off. Jean left after him and from down the hall they heard the boy's voice.

"That's not all I can do." Xavier smiled.

"I have a feeling things are going to get very interesting around here."

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows and favourites! Didn't think I'd get that much interest. You guys are awesome!**  
 **Thanks for all the reviews too!**

 **msclever9: Don't worry, Sam and Tucker will come into the story eventually. I have a plan. So just wait and see!**

 **Lalenja: I'm sorry... I guess... Hey! Maybe I'm a mutant too! Maybe I'm telepathic. I'll try to stay out of you head though, lol.**

 **Anyway! Thanks and until next time!**


	3. First Day

**Hey! Excited for the new chapter? Well here it is! I hope you like it.**  
 **I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution.**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Scott walked into the dinning room in the old mansion to find Danny sitting, watching the news.

"Hey," he said getting the boy's attention.

"Hey," Danny replied looking at Scott and then turning his head back to the TV.

"How long have you been up?" Scott asked pouring himself a coffee to help wake him up.

"Dunno. I didn't really sleep in the first place," he answered with a shrug.

"Oh, ok," Scott said unsure of what else to say the boy.

Danny had spent his first day at the Institute exploring the building while they were all at school and watching them in the Danger Room when they had returned. The next day he had spent searching the grounds in his fox form after which he had watched the others training again. He was still there which either meant he liked the place or he at least didn't dislike it. The boy was a big mystery they were all anxious to solve. They had seen his fox form a few times but no one had seen what else he could do. He was quiet too. He didn't really speak to anyone. He watched from the side, taking everything in. Scott was unsure of the boy, but, then again, maybe he just needed a friend. Just then Professor Xavier wheeled into the room.

"Danny, there you are," he said with a smile. "Morning, Scott."

"Morning Professor," Scott replied.

"Danny, may I speak to you a moment," Professor asked. Danny nodded and got up, following Xavier into his office. "I have decided to enrol you in Bayville High."

"What?" Danny said taken aback. "School? Really?"

"If you are going to live here, you are going to have to attend school like everybody else," the Professor replied. "I understand you wish to keep your last hidden and therefore I have told the head of the school you will be giving her all your details when you arrive."

"Thank you," Danny replied, smiling at the kindness behind the words.

"Professor?" They both turned to see Jean opening the door.

"Jean! I take it that last night was unsuccessful," Xavier said. Jean nodded.

"Someone else got to him first," she said with a sigh. "I just stopped by to let you know we're leaving now." The Professor smiled at this.

"Good. Please, take Danny with you. I've enrolled him in the school." Danny stood to the side growling in the back of his throat with his arms crossed. Jean just laughed.

"Come on," she said. "It'll give you a chance to ride your bike." He perked up a bit at that and they left Charles with an amused smirk on his face.

* * *

"And this will be your schedule for the semester. Any questions, Mr Dukes?" the head asked the big boy with the blonde Mohawk named Fred.

"I don't know if I can do school again," he replied staring at the paper in his hands. "I didn't much fit in the other ones.

"You won't have any trouble here," she said. "As the principle, I can make sure of it."

Fred left the Principle's office and found himself in the waiting room. He walked past a boy all dressed in black with black hair and bright blue eyes. He didn't much like the look of him and he was sure he could hear him growling. The boy got up and walked into the office shutting the door behind him.

Fred stepped out into the hallway trying to make sense of the paper in his hands. He looked up as a boy walked past him. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and help him up.

"Hey! Hey you!" he said shoving the paper in front of the boy's face. "Where am I supposed to be?"

"I don't know," the boy replied with a smile. "A side show maybe?" The boy started laughing and Fred felt angry.

"Don't... make fun... of me!" He threw the boy across the floor and grabbed the lockers from the wall beside him, holding them above his head. He was about to smash them into the other boy's head when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hi! You must be new here." Fred turned around to see a girl standing behind him. She had red hair and wore a pink top. She was holding her books to her chest. "I'm Jean Grey."

"Oh...hi...yeah I am. New, I mean."

"I figured," Jean said as Fred put the lockers back. "Welcome to Bayville. So, what do your friends call you?"

"Dunno," he replied. "Never really had any friends. But my name is Fred. Fred Dukes."

"Well, Fred, I wanna apologise for Duncan. He can be a real idiot sometimes." She noticed the paper that had fallen to the floor and picked it up. "Did you need help with this?"

"Um, actually, yeah!" Fred smiled at the pretty girl as she looked over the paper.

"You're first class is...right over there!"

"Thanks!"

"Don't worry, the first day is always the roughest," she said as she smiled and walked away to her own class. "It'll get better! I'll see you around!" He watched as she walked away. She was pretty and she talked to him! Kindly too!

"You sure will," he thought to himself.

* * *

Danny sat in the waiting room next to the Principle's office. The secretary sat typing away at her computer. The door opened and a boy about three times his size, in more ways than one, came out looking at a piece of paper in his hand confused. Danny walked past him up to the door and knocked. He heard the Principle answer and opened the door. A woman in a skirt suit sat on the edge of her desk with her legs crossed at the knee. She looked at him judgingly through her glasses.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Danny. I was told to come here to give you my details."

"Ah!" she said in recognition. "You're the boy Xavier enrolled. Come in, please." Danny nodded, stepping into the office and closing the door behind him. The Principle got off the desk and sat in the chair behind it. She took out a form from her desk draw and a pen. Danny sat down in the chair in front of her. "So," she started putting pen to paper. "You name is Danny..."

"Hunter. Danny Hunter." He had spent the whole morning thinking about it and considering his past, Hunter made sense. It also didn't sound half bad. He spent the next few minutes answering all her questions, making up the majority of the answers but at the same time mixing in a hint of truth to make them memorable.

Danny left the office with his schedule in hand and looked down at what he had as a first lesson. English Literature. Oh great. He wondered if he would have another teacher like Lancer. He smiled sadly remembering his old teacher. He never let on, by deep down Mr Lancer was his favourite teacher. He was the only one who actually cared if Danny was doing well or not.  
He walked off to class with memories playing through his head.

* * *

Scott sat in his English Lit. class as the teacher prepared the plays they were supposed to act out. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It opened and Danny stepped into the room.

"Hi, I'm Danny. I'm new. Apparently this is my first class." Scott noticed some of the girls sit up a bit and straighten out their hair. He rolled his eyes. Yeah, Danny was pretty good looking, with his black hair and his blue eyes. The teacher looked a little irritated but as soon as he saw the signed letter from the Principle he pointed to a seat at the back. Danny noticed Scott as he walked past and gave him a slight nod.

"Alright," the teacher said carrying on with the lesson. "For this drama exercise you will each be given a scene to perform with a partner. Since a few of you haven't chosen partners, I'll be pairing you up myself." He walked around the room pairing a few kids together. "That leaves you," he stopped beside Rogue and passed her a play book. "And you," he passed Scott a play book too. Scott sighed. He had to work with a girl who thought he was trying to kill her. This could only end in disaster.

"Danny, since it's only your first day and since this class is now an uneven number, leaving you partner less, I'm going to let you off. But I'm going to give you a test to see what level you're at. The rest of you, you perform on Tuesday." Scott could have sworn he heard Danny growl at the mention of test. He just hoped no one else heard. He turned around to Rogue who sat behind him.

"You ok with this?"

"I'm not afraid of you," she said back.

"I didn't say you should be," Scott said, slightly hurt.

"Whatever," she replied. "Just tell your friends to keep their distance this time." Scott noticed Danny's confused face from the back of the class. He had advanced hearing, he probably heard the whole conversation. Scott ignored him and turned back to his desk.

* * *

"Is that humongous guy the one you and Logan, like, went to see Saturday night?" Kitty asked Jean as Fred walked into the cafeteria.

"Yeah, Fred," Jean asked spotting the boy talking to the lunch lady. "He's ok. When he's not ripping lockers off of walls."

"He's the one that, like, did that?" Kitty asked as the two girls giggled. "Freaky."

Just then, Danny walked over with a tray in hand and slumped down into the chair next to Scott. He dropped his back pack onto the ground by his side and laid his head on the table.

"I forgot how much I hated school," he moaned. Scott laughed.

"Well at least you don't have to act out a play with Rogue!"

"No! I have to take a test instead!" Danny said back sitting up, the irritation clear in his face. "Who is she anyway? What did you do to make her hate you so much?"

"The night Logan went to meet you, we went to meet her," Kurt started.

"Yeah," Jean continued. "Except for some reason she thought we were trying to hurt her." Danny laughed.

"Well done, guys! Such charm!" He sat with a smirk on his face while the others all rolled their eyes and just ignored him.

"So you and the Rogue, huh?" Kurt said picking up their conversation. "That is a strange combination."

"Yeah," Scott said with a smile. "I have to play a romantic scene with a girl who thinks we tried to kill her. She's gonna have to be some kind of actress."

"My friend, you've got to invite me to the rehearsals," Kurt said. The two boys started laughing while Danny's smirk grew bigger. Jean rolled her eyes at their behaviour.

Suddenly, food went flying over everyone in the cafeteria. It landed on Duncan and the others at his table. Everyone watched as the angry football player got up and turned to the culprit. Jean turned to see that Fred had accidently knocked a table over and that it had catapulted the food everywhere.

"Bad move, Blob Boy," Duncan said as he walked over to the oversized boy on the other side of the room.

"Stay here, Kitty," Jean said as she stood up. "It could get messy."

"Yeah," she said with a laugh. "Cause that already hasn't, like, happened."

Jean watched as Fred kept trying to get trying to get up, but kept falling back down because of all the food that surrounded him. The whole cafeteria erupted in laughter as he did. Fred just kept getting more and more angry.

"Don't! Laugh! At me!" he yelled before grabbing food and tossing it as hard as he could over his shoulder, knocking over Duncan and his friend. A couple of the other football players retaliated, throwing food of their own. That just made the boy more angry.

"Food fight!" someone yelled, and soon there was food flying in all directions. Danny looked around with a smile. Finally, school was getting interesting. He sat watching as people tried to hide under the tables. He managed to dodge most of the food coming his way and any he couldn't dodge he quickly went intangible while no one was looking.

"Ah!" Kitty said as she got hit by a burger. "Excuse me, I'm skipping dessert." She waved and sank through the floor. Danny decided he should probably get out of there too and ran off after Kurt. Jean tried to approach the upset boy who had started the whole mess. She used her powers to shield herself from all the food.

"Fred, please, stop!" she said gently as she got closer. She accidentally stepped on a piece of cake and slipped to the floor. She looked up to see Fred with food covering his eyes, wildly swinging a table around. "Fred!" Suddenly a red beam erupted from behind her and hit the table, smashing it to pieces. She turned to see Scott kneeling down by her side. Fred, unsure of what had happened, wiped the food out of his eye.

"Put the table down, Fred," Jean said softly.

"Jean?" Fred asked looking at her on the ground.

"You heard her, big man," Scott said, one hand gripping the edge of his glasses. "But if you want a fight, try me."

"Back off, Scott," Jean said reassuringly. "I'll handle this. Everything's fine. Isn't it, Fred?"

"They shouldn't have laughed at me," he said putting what was now just the one leg of the table down.

"No. No they shouldn't" Jean said trying to calm him down. "Scott, don't you have to get to class or something?"

"I'll be close if you need me," Scott replied, not really wanting to leave her but knowing he had no choice. "Real close."

"I'll be fine," Jean said with a smile. Scott nodded and walked out of the now abandoned cafeteria leaving the two on their own.

* * *

Danny stood by the door to the cafeteria watching what happened. Next to him stood the girl from his English Lit. class. What had they called her? The Rogue? She reminded him a bit of Sam. His heart sunk as he thought of the Goth girl. He wished he could have told her how he felt when he had the chance. But even if he met her now, she would probably hate him for leaving, even if she understood why he did. He always regretted never saying goodbye. Danny looked up to see Scott coming his way. As Scott walked through the door Rogue turned to look at him.

"You guys really look out for each other, don't you?"

"Yeah, we do," Scott replied looking towards Danny. Danny knew Scott wasn't just answering her question. He was also trying to show Danny they were a family and that they would never push him out. Danny appreciated the gesture and smiled.

"What's going on here?" They all turned around to see the Principle standing behind them.

"They were helping me figure out where my next class is," Danny said stepping forwards with his schedule in hand. He was happy to stick up for them too.

"Well get to class then!" the Principal said in a huff.

"Yes Ma'am," Rogue said walking off.

"Don't forget!" Scott called after her. "In the park after school. And bring the playbook with you!" And with that they were all gone their separate ways.

* * *

Jean sat next to Fred as he calmed down.

"It's just, when they laugh at me, I kind of explode inside, you know?"

"I understand, Fred," Jean said gently. "But you've got to learn to control yourself. You can get training."

"Yeah right," Fred replied with a laugh. "Where?"

"I learn to control my gifts at the institute where I live," Jean answered slowly.

"Gifts? You mean you have powers too?" Jean nodded with a smile. She looked around to make sure no one else was there and pointed to a chair. She concentrated on in and it started to shake. Then it crashed into a wall.

"Wow," Fred said in awe. "You could really pound someone with that!"

"No Fred, that's exactly what we learn not to do. That's what the Xavier Institute is for, control. I'd love to take you there some time. I know the Professor would want to meet you. Just let me know when you're ready."

"I'll think about it," Fred replied with a smile.

"Great," Jean said happily. "Well, I have to run, I'll see you around, Fred!" Jean walked off towards the door and Fred spotted her backpack.

"Jean!" he called.

"Yeah?" She was standing by the door with the guy in the glasses.

"Um...never mind." He watched her leave with him. He looked at the bag in his hands and saw a picture poking out. He pulled it out and saw that it was a picture of Jean and that guy. He felt anger bubble up inside of him. He ripped up the picture and put the half with Jean on it in his pocket. The half with Shade's on it he dropped to the floor and crushed beneath his foot.

* * *

Jean walked out of the school with her friend Taryn talking about how their weekends were ruined because of the amount of homework they had. Just then Fred stepped out from behind a bush.

"Oh, hey Fred," Jean said a little startled. "This is my friend Taryn." The two said a quick 'hi' before Fred turned his gaze back to Jean again.

"Um... Jean... Would you...um...do you...wanna get a soda or something?" he mumbled out awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, but I have a load of stuff i have to do," Jean said thinking about all of her homework. "But maybe I can catch up with you tomorrow." She started walking off as she heard him behind her.

"Stuff huh? That the best you can come up with?" Jean sighed, cringing inside.

"Taryn, you better go on without me. I'll catch up with you later."

"You gonna be ok?" Taryn asked, a little concerned for her friends safety.

"Yeah," Jean replied. Taryn wasn't sure but did what her friend had asked and walked away. Jean turned to Fred who was standing behind her.

"Look, Fred," she said trying to sound kind but firm. "I have responsibilities, which means I can't go with you right now."

"But you're _my_ friend!" Fred said grabbing her arm causing her to drop her books.

"I thought so but friends don't hurt each other. Bow let go of me." She tried to pull her arm away from him but it was no use. He was super strong, wasn't he?

"Just let me talk to you for a second. In private!" He pulled her and she couldn't escape his grip, no matter how hard she tried. He pulled her around the side of the school building to an area undergoing repairs.

"I said let go of me Fred! I have to go home!"

"You can't! You've gotta go out with me!"

"I don't have to go anywhere but home," Jean was starting to get desperate. She just wanted to get away. She tried to run but he grabbed both her arms so she couldn't move. "Let me go! I'm warning you!" When Fred didn't react she used her powers to throw a couple of bricks at him. He laughed.

"Is that all you've got?" She looked up and pulled all the bricks on the top of the scaffolding on top of the large boy. She used the bin too but nothing seemed to have effect. Suddenly the scaffolding came down on top of then and all Jean saw was black.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty!" Jean woke up to Fred's voice. She looked around to see she was in a dark room sitting at a table covered in candles. "You're table is ready! Pretty sweet, huh?" Jean just looked around in shock. Was this really happening. She tried to move but found she was tied to a chair, a steel bar wrapped around her. She decided her only way out was to contact the Professor and hope they found her fast enough.

* * *

Danny got back to the Institute with Kurt and Kitty. Scott was rehearsing in the park and he wasn't sure where Jean was. They all sat down in the sitting room and each did their own thing. Danny sat researching English Literature for his test. Kurt was messing around, being Kurt, and Kitty was typing away at her computer, probably e-mailing her parents like usual.

"Alright, who's up for training?" Logan said as he walked in the door. He noticed the lack of people in the room. "Where's Jean and Scott?" Kurt and Kitty shrugged. Logan sighed. "Okay, since it's just the two of you, one on one, outside. Let's go!" The two groaned as they got up heading to the door. "You sure you don't want to join in?" Logan asked Danny.

"Nope," the boy replied. "But I am more than happy to watch."

Danny, Logan and Xavier stood watching Kitty and Kurt try to keep a football away from each other in the edge of the forest. Logan kept grumbling about their strategy while Danny was getting irritated by Kitty's lack of concentration.

"Come on Kitty! The more you concentrate the more you'll be able to pass through!" Kitty heard Danny yell but all she could think about was why was he telling her this? What experience did he have in phasing through things? He was a fox!

Suddenly the Professor gripped the sides of his head and his face screwed up. He looked up a little startled.

"Jean's been kidnapped!" Logan immediately jumped into action.

"You, Elf, go get Cyclops," he said towards Kurt. "I have to ride." He started to run when Danny jumped up.

"I'm coming with you!"

"Danny," Xavier said gaining his attention. "You might need this." He held up a box and Danny took it, taking off the lid. Inside was an X-Men uniform. Danny gave the Professor a smile and ran off to change.

* * *

Danny looked at the suit in the mirror. It was all black apart from a silver X that wrapped around the top of his right arm just below his shoulder. It was comfortable too.

He ran outside to see Logan changed into his orange suit, putting his helmet on. Danny ran over to his bike and hopped on putting his helmet on. They both raced off to find Jean.

They wound their way through the streets until they made it back to the school. Sniffing the air they could track Jean's scent. Danny could also tell that the big kid, the one who had started the food fight, was with her. He growled in the back of his throat. He had known there was something off about that guy.

They managed to track down where Jean was and hopped off their bikes ready to go in. Wolverine told the others where they were through the communicator. Xavier said to wait for back up but Wolverine just ignored him. He walked up to the door and clawed an X into it before kicking it down. Danny changed into his fox form and followed.

Wolverine jumped straight at the Blob and they started to fight. Danny stood looking for an opening when the Blob picked up a huge metal container and started walking towards Wolverine with it over the top of his head. Danny could see what was about to happen and quickly changed into his human form.

He ran over and grabbed Wolverine. The older man looked down in surprise wondering whyy Danny had grabbed hold of him when the container fell straight through them. Wolverine looked at Danny who had now let go with a shocked expresion on his face but quickly shook it off and resumed the fight. This time Danny found a way in and changed into his fox form. As they toussled, Blob managed to get on top of them.

"Jean's my friend!" he said angrily. "You can't take her!" They couldn't breathe. Danny was about to phase them through when a red beam shot just above Blob's face.

"We're just giving her a way out," Cyclops said from the door. "Through you if necessary." He fired at Blob but it didnt do anything. Blob grabbed Wolverine and Danny out from under him and threw them at Scott, knocking all three of them out, which meant that they didn't see the person who approached and ran a finger across Cyclops' face, stealing a dose of his power.

* * *

When Danny came to he found he was still in his fox form. He looked up to see Jean coming out of the building with Rogue. He quickly morphed into his human form and ran to Jean's side ignoring the surprised look on Rogue's face.

"Are you ok?" Jean nodded and they turned to Cyclops and Wolverine who were now waking up. Rogue picked Cyclops' visor up off the floor and helped him put it back on.

"I only too a short term dose of your power. You should be back to normal soon."

"You helped us. Why?" Jean asked confused.

"I don't know. I just don't know!" Rogue ran off and Jean called out for her to wait but Wolverine held her back.

"She ain't ready. Trust me on this." Jean sighed and nodded while they all watched her run away.

"You know this means we owe her now," Danny said not taking his eyes of the retreating girl.

"Yeah we do," Cyclops said quietly. "Big time."

* * *

Danny walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. It was almost time for dinner and he was hungry. Logan walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok kid, what was that whole phasing trick you pulled off? I thought you were a fox." Danny just smirked at the man.

"I told you that wasn't all I could do." With that he walked away.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows and reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **msclever9: Sorry for any bad spelling, I do try to run it through a spellchecker before I post anything but I guess it doesn't always work. As too your questions, I have a plan, trust me. *laughs evilly***

 **As always follows and reviews are _extremely_ appreciated.**  
 **Until next time!**


	4. Boredom

**Next chapter is up! Don't know what you'll think of this one, just a little idea I had.**  
 **I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution.**  
 **Read on people!**

* * *

Jean woke up in the middle of the night to a big bang in the room down the hall from hers. She got up and walked towards the door. Apparently she was the only one who had heard it. She could hear whimpering. It was coming from Danny's room. She quietly opened the door and went in. She saw him curled up on the floor, sweat pouring down his face. She quickly ran over and tried to shake him awake. He grabbed her arm and she tried to get him off but his grip was too tight.  
Suddenly he woke up and realised what was going on. As soon as he opened his eyes, Jean gasped. They were a neon green colour. As soon as he saw where he was he let go of Jean's arm and his eyes turned icy blue again. He sat up panting and leant against the edge of the bed. She sat with him for a while. Soon his breathing became steady. She went to place a hand on his shoulder but he flinched as she did.

"Sorry," he whispered in the quiet middle of the night. She smiled and beckoned for him to follow her. She led him to the kitchen and poured him a glass of milk. He took it and thanked her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. He shook his head and she left it at that. They stood silently in the kitchen for a while until she knew he was ok and then she went back to bed, leaving him in the kitchen.

As she drifted off to sleep again she wondered about his eyes. She knew the green had nothing to do with his fox form. They stayed blue when he morphed. She wondered about what he said when they first met, about how transforming into a fox wasn't all he could do. Maybe that was what he meant. Or was it something else?

* * *

Danny spent the next few hours just standing in the kitchen trying to push the nightmare out of his mind. Eventually he gave up the thought of trying to go back to sleep. He decided to just get ready for school and do something useful with his night...though it was really morning now, wasn't it?

He got ready and sat at the table eating an apple. He put the news on to try and take his mind off the jungle in his head. Soon Jean came in and asked if he had slept. He said he hadn't and she looked at him concerned but he just shrugged her off. It wasn't long before the rest of the Institute's inhabitants come stampeding in.

* * *

Danny sat in his Astronomy class flicking a pencil between his fingers. Normally he would be happy to listen, but they were studying things he already knew. The lesson was based on what he had learned as a boy. There wasn't much the wanna-be astronaut didn't know on the subject.

He sat staring at his pencil before putting his hand up. Once he had his teacher's attention he asked for the bathroom pass. The teacher gave it to him and he filled out of the room ignoring the stares he got from the other students. He wondered the hall with no intention of going to the bathroom. He just needed some air.

As he turned a corner he bumped into someone. He expected it to be a teacher and was surprised to find a boy standing in front of him. He had dark hair and he wore a black short sleeved shirt with a brown sleeveless jacket over the top. Danny looked at the slightly shorter boy who held a spray can in his hand. He looked at the line of red paint along the lockers.

"Spray painting the lockers? Really?"

"Yeah," the boy answered trying to sound tough. "Got a problem?" Danny stepped up with a smirk on his face.

"No. Just wanted to say that the gym wall looks a little bare. Not that you heard it from me." The boy's face turned into a smirk to match Danny's.

"I like you," he said with a laugh. "The name's Lance."

"Danny."

"Well, Danny. I've got a load of spray cans in my locker if you're bored."

"Oh, so very bored."

* * *

Principle Darkholme walked down the hall irritated she had been dragged away from her office. The gym teachers were supposed to take care of the gym. Why was she suddenly called to look at it?

She stormed into the gym ready to yell at the teacher but stopped short when she saw the wall. He jaw dropped when she saw the newly painted bricks. And now she needed to scream.

* * *

Danny and Lance sat side by side in the Principle's office trying desperately not to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" she asked. The two boys didn't say anything. "You destroyed school property. And since you enjoy painting so much, you get to spend after school, repainting the gym." Now the boys stopped laughing. They looked up at their Principle who was pulling two cans of white paint and two paintbrushes out from behind her desk.

"I don't want to see a single flaw."

* * *

The boys groaned as they dipped their brushes into their paint cans and then began to cover up their art. They were about most of the way through when Fred walked in with another kid who was pretty ugly and had the weirdest posture Danny had ever seen. He guessed they were friends of Lance. Danny decided he really didn't Lance any more of these were the kind of people he hung out with. Just as the three boys greeted each other, Kurt and Scott walked in from the opposite entrance.

"Hey Danny!" Kurt said as they approached.

"Wait a minute," Lance said staring at the two new comers. "You're with them?!"

"Yeah," Danny said carrying on painting. "Got a problem with that?"

"I can't believe I thought you were cool."

"I am," Danny said turning to face Lance and standing with Scott and Kurt behind him with his arms crossed. "You're the one who's not." Lance then crossed his arms as Fred and other boy took their positions behind him.

"Oh yeah?" he said irritation clear on his face. "How's this for uncool?" He held out his hands palms down and let his eyes roll back into his head little. Suddenly the ground beneath them started to shake. Scott looked around panicked but Lance stopped before any major damage was done. He smirked at Danny. "Top that."

Danny nodded and knelt down placing a hand on the floor. Lance looked unsure as a line of blue appeared on the ground rushing towards him. Suddenly the whole area beneath the three boys turned blue and before they could say anything else they fell through the floor stopping midway. Danny stood up with a smirk on his face and did a two finger salute towards the boys stuck in the floor as he walked off with his friends.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Danny sat calmly on his bed in a meditating potion, floating half a meter above his bed. He heard a knock at the door and lowered himself back down before telling the person to enter. He heard the door creak open and the person clear their voice. It was Scott. The boy shut the door behind him and waited patiently to be acknowledged.

"Yes?" Danny said not opening his eyes.

"I wanted to ask about earlier," Scott said sounding like he was trying to be cautious. "How you did that trick, getting those three stuck in the floor." Danny sighed.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really," Scott answered.

"I have a similar power to Kitty. But I have more experience and so I can use it easier." Danny opened his eyes to look at Scott's expression. He was surprised, a little shocked maybe. "I told you my fox form wasn't all I could do. Did no one listen to that!"

* * *

 **So... What do you think? Please do let me know.**

 **KaeterinaRomanov: Glad I made you laugh!**

 **msclever9: I know! So annoying! But anyway, I wanted to make Danny a bit more mysterious and tough, but his heroic side is still in there. Will it come out, won't it, I shan't tell! Muhahaha! But yeah, thanks for the tips too!**

 **As always please comment and follow! I love reading reviews!**  
 **Until next time!**


	5. Distractions

**Hi! I am so sorry it took so long to update! My laptop crashed so I can't use it until it's fixed. So irritated.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution.**

 **Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Ororo headed for the stairs to go back to her room. It was 6 in the morning and she had had trouble sleeping so she had been to the kitchen to get a drink. Just as she was about to go up the first step she noticed Danny on his way down.

"Danny!" she said, a little surprised to see him at 6 in the morning fully dressed. "Nightmares?"

"How did you know?" asked Danny sarcastically with an irritated eye roll.

"I've seen that look many times," Ororo said calmly, noting his sarcasm but choosing to ignore it. "Do you often suffer from nightmares?"

"Most nights," Danny replied almost looking uncomfortable talking about his problems. "But I'm used to it by now."

"Constant nightmares are not something any of us should have to suffer. Why don't you talk to the Proffesor. He's helped many of us conquer night terrors before." A slight smile made it's way to Danny's tired face.

"Thanks but I'm not sure I want someone messing around inside my head." Ororo laughed.

"I understand. Maybe just something to take your mind off it then? My nephew has a basketball game on Sunday I will be attending. Why don't you come with me?" Danny seemed a little shocked by her question.

"Um... Ok. I havn't been to a game in a while. I suppose it might do me some good." Ororo smiled at his change in mood. As she went back to bed she felt happier knowing she had helped the boy, but deep down she worried about him. What were these nightmares?

* * *

Danny watched as the two teams ran up and down the court in competition. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been to see a basketball game. Or any game for that matter. The last one was probably in Amity... He felt his heart drop at the thought, but kept his face bright. Ororo was watching him and he wanted her to see he was having a good time. Which he was really. She asked him if he was enjoying himself a couple of times and he replied that he was. That put a smile on her face as she turned to cheer on her nephew, Evan.

Danny watched the dark skinned, blond haired boy racing up and down with the ball. He heard Ororo ask Evan's dad if it was always so exciting. He replied that this game was especially exciting and Danny couldn't agree more. As they entered the final 10 seconds, Evan throwing the ball just in time before he got knocked down, everyone else had their eyes on the ball as it neared the basket but Danny had his eyes on Evan. Thanks to his ghost powers he had hightened vision and could clearly see the three spikes that poked their way out from beneath his skin, dragging up the floor as he went.

As the ball fell through the basket in the last second, everyone jumped up, cheering for the star athlete. Danny turned to Ororo and she turned to him. As they locked eyes he knew she had seen it too.

* * *

"Everyone knows that if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had that last shot," Danny heard the irritated voice as they entered the locker room. Ororo had offered to introduce him to her nephew and they were currently standing behind a wall listening in on a heated conversation. "I knew I should've just taken the shot myself."

"Look, that was a great pass, man," that was Evan's voice. "But there was no way you would've made it down the court in time to make the shot."

"I got moves you can't even imagine. And I'm threw holding back just to make guys like you look good." Holding back? That kid was hiding something. The way he spoke was the way Danny always felt in school. Once the boy was finally gone, Ororo walked up to greet her nephew, Danny not far behind.

"It seems like that boy has been competing with you since you were babies," she said. Evan looked up happily.

"Aunty O! What's up? Where's mom and dad?"

"Waiting outside," Ororo replied. "I think the boys locker room makes your mother nervous." They all let out a light laugh.

"Yeah," Evan said picking up his bag. "It's tight that you showed."

"And miss my nephews big game? Not a chance!" They hugged before Ororo stepped back and gestured to Danny. "This is one of my students, Danny. He's been having sleep problems and I decided a night out might do him some good."

"Hey! It's nice to meet you Danny!" Evan said with a smile and a wave.

"You too! Great game. That last shot was awesome," Danny said with a smile. Evan laughed and thanked him. Suddenly Ororo looked really serious.

"Evan, I've been concerned about you lately. About the things we've discused." Evan was about to answer when he remembered Danny. He pointed to the leather clad boy and Ororo understood. "As I said, he's one of my students." Evan nodded and turned back to his aunt.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem Aunty O. Everythings cool!"

"Evan, I saw what happened to you out there tonight. When you fell."

"It's no big deal. I got it under control!" Suddenly Evan started sniffeling before letting out a huge sneeze. As he did, spikes shot out of his skin hitting the lockers infront and behind him. He narrowly missed Ororo, but Danny had to go intangable and looked down at the spike that could have been sticking out of his heart.

"Bless you," Ororo said.

"Busted huh?" Evan replied sheepishly.

"Big time," Danny said, his face full of irritation.

* * *

Danny, Scott and Jean sat in the sitting room each doing something diferent when Xavier came into the room.

"Scott, Danny, get ready to go and meet Ororo."

"Wait," Scott said standing up. "I thought I was going with Jean."

"Yes but it appears that Danny has already met the boy." Danny looked up to see Scott and Jean looking at him curiously.

"Oh you mean Evan?" he asked catching on. "Yeah I went to his basketball game last night. I came back on my bike. I like him."

"Well I guess we need to get going then," Scott said heading for the door. Danny nodded and followed the boy out the house.

* * *

Danny and Scott sat in the Daniel's house with Evan, his parents and Ororo.

"Man, you don't give up, do you Aunty O?" Evan said with a sigh.

"She's just concerned," Danny said trying to help him calm down a little.

"This certainly explains why you're always coming home with holes in your shirts," his mother said sarcastically.

"We always knew this was a possiblity, Vi," Ororo replied to her sister. While you did not gain the mutant gene as I did, we knew it could show up in future gemerations."

"It's really not that bad, Mrs Daniels," Scott said with a smile. "Having special powers can be pretty cool sometimes."

"Oh yeah, man?" Evan said in irritaion. "Alright, lets see what you have thats so cool!"

"Evan!" his mother scolded him.

"It's fine," Danny said, trying to be reasuring. "He's just not indoor friendly."

"Look," Evan said crossing his arms. "I like it right here, and I'm not going to some school for freaks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have school stuff to take care of." With that he ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door.

"Well that went well," Danny said sarcastically.

"And I thought we were really making a connection," Scott said following his friend's sarcasm.

"I'm sorry about my son, Mr Summers. He's obviously dealing with a lot right now," Evan's father said rubbing the back of his neck in embarasment. "I'll just go check on him."

"That might be a problem," Danny said sniffing the air. "He's making his way outside." Mr and Mrs Daniels looked to each other before they realised what he was doing.

"The window!"

* * *

They searched a few places hoping to find the boy but eventually gave up. As they were about to head back Mr Daniels got a phone call.

"Hello... This is he... What?.. Ok... We'll be righy there!" He hung up and looked towards his wife. "Evan's at the police station." They all raced there as fast as they could. The policeman showed them to a cell where Evan sat staring at his feet.

"Evan! What happened?!" his mother exclaimed.

"Welcome to the downside. Misuse your powers, go to jail," Scott said as Evan walked up the the cell door.

"It wasn't me man!" Evan said distressed.

"I know," Danny said looking into his eyes with a smile.

"Please, Evan, let us help you," Ororo said.

"We'll make you a deal," Scott said stepping forwards. "The Proffesor will use his influence to get you out and you give the institute a shot. What do you say?" Evan crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Scott.

"Like I've got a choice," he said.

"Hey, you've always got a choice. We just want to help you make the right one." Scott put his hand through the bars for Evan to shake but the boy still didn't seem convinced.

"We're only asking you give it a shot, Evan," Danny said. "You can make the deal I did. If you don't like it, you can always leave." Evan eyed Scott's hand before finally taking it.

"Ok, deal."

* * *

"So where's this new guy?" Kitty asked as they all sat eating breakfast.

"Still sleeping," the Professor replied. "He had a rather difficult evening." Danny sat smirking at his choice of words. Just then, Kirt ported into the chair beside Logan.

"I love the smell of bacon in the morning!" he exclaimed as everyone ignored him.

"I think he really knows he trashed those lockers," Scott said. Danny nodded.

"Definitely."

"Well, I'm not going to pry," Xavier said gesturing to his head. "He'll tell us when he's ready."

"If you ask me, he's looking to settle that score personally," Logan said before turning towards Jean. "Pass the sausages, Red." Jean hovered them over.

"Ewe, that stuff totally clogs your arteries, you know," Kitty said from her seat beside Logan.

"I appreciate the concern," he replied unleashing his claws into three unsuspecting sausages.

"I suspect you may be right about Evan's intentions, Logan," Xavier said.

"Trust me, I may not be able to read minds, but I know what a guy's thinking when he's been wronged," Logan replied. "Elf! How many times to I have to tell you, ask and it'll get passed to you." Kurt had been hanging of the chandelier over the dining table but he ported back nto his chair smiling guiltily.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you."

"That's better," Logan said passing the tray along to the boy. "Now mind your manners." Danny sat silently laughing. When Kurt aw he stuck out his tongue which only made Danny want to laugh more.

"In any case, I think it would be best if Evan had things to occupy his mind," Xavier said carrying on with their last conversation. "I've already enrolled him at Bayville. Scott, could you introduce him to the basketball coach."

"No problem, Professor," Scott replied finishing his coffee.

"After his last game I'm sure the coach will jump at him," Danny said from his end of the table.

"Good," Xavier said. "Then let's hope that Evan's desire for revenge is short lived."

* * *

"This is you're fifth run, Spike," Cyclops said as they stood in the Danger Room. A skate ramp made up of twists and turns in all directions wound it's way around the room. "Are you sure you don't want to take a break?"

"You got me here to train, man," Evan said in his new suit. "So let's train."

"You heard the man," Wolverine said as he turned to Danny and they both smirked. He turned back to Spike and gestured with his hand to go. "Let's roll."

Spike jumped onto his skateboard and followed the ramp round while Jean tried to knock him off telekinetically throwing balls at him. He managed to throw a few spines at them. Then Scott shot at him a few times. He managed to evade all the shots except for the last one, which knocked him off his board and sent him flying across the floor.

"Not bad, Porcupine," Wolverine said with a smile. Spike looked up to see Danny holding out his hand to help him up. Spike smiled and took the hand.

"Spike!" Kitty called from the viewing room above them. "Your coach called. He said he wants you at the gym. You have a game tonight."

"But there wasn't one on the schedule," Spike replied confused.

"Well there is now. He said Principle Darkholme, like, put it together last minute. He said he wants you suited up in, like, an hour, cause you're going against PS104."

"Woah!" Kurt said porting in. "You're playing against your old school!" Danny and Scott shared a look.

* * *

Danny, Scott and Jean were on their way to the gym to watch Evan's game when they spotted Evan being pushed over by a boy with white hair. Danny recognised him as the boy who was angry at Evan for taking the last shot. He told the others and they all walked over.

"What's going on here?" asked Scott putting a hand the boy's shoulder.

"Nothing I can't handle," Evan said speaking through his teeth.

"Is this the guy who was stealing from the lockers?" Jean asked. Danny mentally cringed. This wasn't the best way to handle the situation.

"Just stay out of this," Evan replied.

"That true?" Scott asked. Danny almost face palmed. Why did Jean and Scott have to be such grown ups about everything.

"Actually..." the kid said before pulling his shoulder out of Scott's grasp. "Yeah. I trashed those lockers. What? You gonna do something about it?" Cocky prick.

"Look, I think you'd better come with us-" Scott was cut off being thrown across the ground by the white haired teen.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"That's it, Pietro! You're going down this time!" Evan said charging at the boy. He just jumped out the way causing Evan to fall on the floor.

"Ooh! Sounds like a challenge. Come on, Daniels. Let's see what you got." He ran off. He was fast.

"Trust me, man!" Evan said pulling his helmet, board and X-Men suit out of his douffle. "You're gonna find out!" He raced off after Pietro.

"Man, that guy's fast," Scott said watching them go.

"We can't let Evan do this alone," Danny said not taking his eyes of the boy.

"When you're with the X-Men, you're never alone," Scott replied from behind him. And Danny knew that it was half directed at him too.

* * *

"Give it up, Daniels!" Pietro called out as Spike chased him down the street. "You're out of you're league."

"Not this time, Pietro," Spike replied. "It's time I win one!" Spike charged at Pietro but the white haired boy merely knocked him off his board and into a wall.

"You call this a challenge?" he asked. "You can't touch me, no matter what I do! Check it out, Spike Boy. Say goodbye to Bayville." With that Pietro raced of down the street causing destruction as he ran.

"We have to stop him!" Jean said as they reached Spike.

"I tried. He's just too fast!" Spike replied. "I thought you said that training stuff would help."

"Training is just the first step," Scott said. "Teamwork is important too." They were interrupted by a happy cry in the air as Pietro ran past them again shouting gleefully as he went.

"Jean, he can't run if his feet aren't on the ground!" Jean nodded in understanding.

"On it!" Soon Pietro stopped laughing as he was lifted into the air. He started panicking until he started moving around in the air so fast he was creating a tornado. "I can't hold him!" Jean said clenching her eyes shut tight as she tried to concentrate.

"Jean," Danny said, his eyes glowing a brighter blue than usual. "When I say now, drop him." Confusion passed over her face but she nodded anyway. Danny looked down to his hand as he created a ball of ice. "Ready... Now!"

Jean dropped Pietro just as Danny threw the ice ball at the ground beneath his feet. It froze over leaving a path to a nearby wall. As soon as Pietro's fast moving feet made contact with the ice, he lost control and went skidding into the wall. Danny nodded to Spike who fired a few spines at the boy pinning him to the wall.

"I can't get loose! I can't get loose!" he yelled as he struggled against the spines.

"Not so fast now, are you Quicksilver," Spike said crossing his arms with a smirk. Danny smiled at his sarcasm.

"Yeah, what good does it do you, Daniels? You still can't prove I got you in trouble, can you?"

"Ooh! Sounds like a challenge," Spike said pulling put a tape recorder. "I got it all here. Check this out!" He pressed play and Pietro's voice sounded loud and clear.

"Actually, yeah. I trashed those lockers. What? You gonna do something about it?" Pietro gave Spike the death stare which just made Danny grin even more.

"Good shot, dude!" Scott said to Spike. "Look's like some of that training did pay off." Spike smiled happily. Then they heard sirens and rushed away as fast as they could leaving an angry Pietro or Quicksilver behind. Great, another enemy!

* * *

The next day was hot so they spent the afternoon in the pool. Well, everyone else did. Danny sat with the Professor in his office looking out the window.

"There was something you wanted to talk to me about?" Xavier asked as they watched the others enjoying their afternoon from the window.

"Yeah," Danny said hesitantly. He wondered if she really should ask for help or not before deciding he couldn't live on so little sleep for too long. "I need you're help."

* * *

 **So... What do you think? Danny finally gets help for his nightmares!**

 **msclever9: Won't be revealing what his dreams are about quite yet. Maybe a little hinting here and there but only Jean, Ororo and Xavier know about them so far so... Don't worry. Danny revealing his full powers will be awesome! And does this chapter answer the question of his powers a little? Basically he left before PP, though I'm not sure if I'll add the wail or not. Glad you're enjoying though!**

 **KaeterinaRomanov: Thanks! I thought that would be awesome. Glad you liked it!**

 **Jaybird Blu: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **shukocage: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story. It will come back to Amity a bit too hopefully...**

 **Thanks to everyone whole followed, favourited and reviewed! You're all awesome. By the way, been trying to come up with Danny's X-Men codename. I was thinking of Hunter, but I'm not sure. Any ideas? Thanks again! Until next time!**


	6. Where's Kurt?

**Hello my wonderful followers! Here is another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Go to Duncan Matthews' party?" Scott said sceptically, sitting at a picnic table on the school grounds. "I don't think so."

"Come on, it could be fun!" Jean said trying to convince her stubborn friend.

"Matthews is a jerk!" Scott said irritated.

"No he's not," Kitty said joining in the argument. "I'd go."

"No freshmen allowed," Scott replied.

"Matthews is a jerk," Kitty said crossing her arms angrily.

"Half the school will be there," Scott said turning back to Jean. "Suppose someone gets too close to Kurt. That holo-projector won't stop them from feeling his furr."

"Hey! Chicks dig the fozzy dude!" Kurt said grinning. "Right?" he said turning to Kitty who just rolled her eyes.

"I am like, so out of here. Later!" Kitty left leaving the others to start arguing again. Danny just sat watching shaking his head.

"Oh yeah," Kurt said with a smirk, running a three fingered hand through his hair. "She can't resist."

"I'm trying to be serious here!" Scott said getting frustrated. "Look, suppose Dukes or Maximoff try to start something. We're not the only mutants in the school, you know."

"Yeah, just the cool ones," Evan said high fiving Kurt.

"Come on, Scott," Jean said smiling at the older boy. "What's wrong with a little socialising?

"I'm sorry, I just don't think it's a good idea," Scott said. Danny was in awe at his non existent people skills.

"Dude, it's just a party!" Kurt said jumping on the table and prancing around. "Time to shake that tail! Woo hoo! Party, party, party!" As he danced around his tail came out and starting flapping around behind him.

"Watch the tail!" Scott said worried about anyone noticing. He grabbed a hold and pulled Kurt into the seat beside him. Kurt yelped at the pain it caused him. "See! That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"You pulled my tail man!" Kurt said, his blood boiling.

"Grow up, Kurt."

"Hey, lighten up, dude!."

"You're always goofing around!"

"And you're seriously cramping my style!"

"Listen-"

"No, you listen! There's a sound that I want you to hear. And it's-" Kurt ported away leaving Scott coughing in a cloud of smoke.

"I blew it didn't I?" Scott said trying to hide his face as people looked at him curious to know why he was surrounded by smoke.

"Oh yeah," Jean replied sarcastically.

"Remind me to teach you some people skills," Danny said raising an eyebrow.

"You understand what I'm getting at, though, right Danny?" Scott asked the leather clad boy.

"Whoa! Don't drag me into this! I'm not picking sides in you're little debate! Leave me out of it." With that he walked off to get to class.

* * *

"So, you think I should appologise to Kurt, huh?" Scott asked as he and Jean walked down the hall between classes.

"Well, what matters is what you think," Jean replied.

"Hey guys!" Danny said walking over from his locker. "You still talking about Kurt?" Scott sighed.

"Look, you gotta admit, he jokes around, way too much."

"And that's worth losing a friend over?" Danny asked. Scott didn't answer. The three of them started walking down the hallway.

"Ah! We just saw a ghost!" Two kids came running out of the bathroom screaming. Danny immediately tensed until he realised that his ghost sense hadn't gone off, so there couldn't be a ghost.

"A blue and hairy demon!" The other boy said. Ok, so they saw Kurt. Not helping his case with Scott.

"I warned him," Scott said angrily walking into the bathroom. He came out a few seconds later with a confused look on his face.

"Not there?" Jean asked.

"No," Scott replied still confused. "You'd better contact him and tell him to knock it off." Jean put her hands to her head and concentrated. Her brow creased and her face turned into a frown.

"Guys, I can't pick up a trace of Kurt any where," she said. "It's like he doesn't exist!"

"Try again!" Scott replied.

"Yeah, he has to be somewhere," Danny said.

"I am!" Jean said her fingers pressed hard into her temples. "I'm not getting anything! He's just completely gone."

"Or someone did something to him," Scott said looking down the hall. Danny turned to see he was looking at Fred and Lance as the walked towards them. He had a bad feeling in his gut.

"What are you looking at, Summers?" Lance asked.

"Where's Kurt?" the boy replied.

"Like we'd tell you," Fred relied with a wave of his hand. Danny knew they had nothing to do with it. He could tell. But Scott couldn't. He rushed at Lance and pushed him against a locker.

"I said, where is he?"

"Get off of me!"

"What have you done with Kurt!?" A crowd started to form around them.

"Get lost, Slim," Fred said picking Scott up by the back of the shirt.

"Put him down!" Jean said, her hands balling into firsts.

"Back off, Red, or I'll rock ya," Lance said facing Jean. The lockers around them started to shake a little. Other students were starting to chant for a fight.

"Stop it, Lance," Danny said, feeling the light tremors. His eyes involuntarily turned green. Jean noticed and decided she needed to talk to him about that. Lance noticed too, and he started to feel a little uncomfortable around the guy.

"What is going on here!?" a voice yelled from down the hall. All the other students who had gathered to watch quickly disappeared as they realised it was the Principle.

"We weren't doin nothin," Fred said still holding up Scott.

"Yeah, Summers' here just went ballistic on us for no reason!" Lance added.

"Oh I've got a reason," Scott said. Danny held him back seeing his angry posture.

"Scott," Jean said, meaning it as a warning.

"Quiet," Darkholme said. "You three, in my office, now." They followed the Principle as she left and Lance put his fingers on his forehead in the shape of an L with a smirk. Danny smiled and his eyes glowed a slightly brighter blue as he walked past. He heard Lance freak out finding his fingers stuck to his forehead, and his smile grew into a cocky grin.

* * *

"I don't care what influence Xavier has with the school board," Principle Darkholme said as they walked into her office. "I am going to get-" She suddenly stopped as she noticed all her furniture was missing. "What!? What happened here? Who took my furniture!?" She ran out of the room leaving Danny, Jean and Scott wondering what to do. Danny walked over to the window to see Toad holding some weird device.

"I think I know what happened to Kurt," he said to the other two as they followed him. They all watched Toad make the Principle's new car disappear.

"Guys, look!" Jean said as a see-through looking Kurt flew across the room.

"It's Kurt!" Scott said. "Or at least his ghost."

"Trust me when I say that was not his ghost," Danny said earning an odd look from Scott.

"He's right," Jean said with her hands on her head in concentration. "I got a brief mental reading. It's like he's trapped somewhere."

"We'd better have a talk with the Toad," Scott replied watching from the window as the mutant hopped away holding the device.

* * *

"There he goes!" Cyclops yelled as they chased down the Toad. They were all in their X-Men uniforms now. Cyclops fired a shot but just about missed. Toad turned around and fired a shot from the weird device in his hands.

"Shadowcat! Down!" Jean yelled. Kitty managed to phase through the ground just in time to not get hit.

"Get him!" Cyclops yelled as they continued chasing a worried looking Toad. When they finally caught up to him he was sitting high up in a tree.

"Get lost! I'm warning you!" Danny just walked up to the trunk and placed a hand on it. It turned intangible and Toad fell out. Jean managed to catch the weird device before it hit the ground.

"That's it, I'm out of here!" He tried to hop away but Spike shot a spine at him and he got nailed to the tree.

"Why don't you stick around for a while?" Spike said teasing the boy.

"Now tell us what you did to Kurt," Cyclops said.

"I didn't do anything!" Toad replied scared of what was going to happen next.

"He's right," a voice said from behind them. "I did." They all turned to see Rogue leaning against a tree. "And if you all wanna find blue boy you'd better let him go."

* * *

Rogue led them into a basement beneath the school. It was dark and dusty and full of old boxes.

"This is where it happened."

"If you've hurt him, I swear I'll-" Cyclops started before Rogue interrupted him.

"If you start threatening me, you'll never see your friend again."

"Whoa, take it easy," Danny said placing a hand on Cyclops' shoulder and giving him a firm look.

"Hey guys!" Shadowcat said gaining their attention. "We've been running a diagnostic on this thing."

"Yeah, it uses CPM," Spike added. "Talk about retro, man!"

"It's putting out some kind of, like, steady low-powered pulse wave that seems to just disappear into thin air!"

"And that means what exactly?" Cyclops asked.

"We figure that the pulse has trapped the crawler in some other dimension," Spike said as Shadowcat carried on tinkering with the machine.

"Ok, so let's trash this thing," Cyclops replied, hand on the side of his visor. Cyclops grabbed the device and placed it on a table. "Everyone stand back. I'm gonna use full power. This could get messy."

"You know, I could just phase through the gizmo and like, quietly short it out," Kitty said. She took a step back at the look Spike and Cyclops were giving her. "Oh, right. Forget I mentioned it. What is it with guys and explosions anyway?" Scott was about to blow the machine up when there was suddenly a flash in front of them and Kurt appeared.

"Reset. Don't-" And then he was gone again.

"You guys saw that right?" Scott asked.

"He's still alive!" Rogue said.

"What was he saying?" Jean asked.

"He said 'Reset. Don't.' You know, don't reset it. He wants you to blow it up! Do it!" Spike said stepping forwards.

"I swear, these guys are, like, obsessed," Shadowcat said with her arms crossed.

"It sounded more like a warning than encouragement," Danny said looking at the others.

"A warning? From the goofman himself?" Spike said, unconvinced. "Nah. Shred that sucker!"

"No," Cyclops said stepping forwards. "Nightcrawler's a joker, but even he knows when to get serious. If he wanted to blow up the controller, why didn't he just say 'don't reset' instead of 'reset don't'."

"You're right," Danny said. "He wants us to reset it. If we were gonna blow it up anyway why come back at all unless to tell us not to." Cyclops picked up the machine and started reading out the different buttons.

"Intensity settings... Power regulators... Beam width... Restart!" He pressed the button and put the machine down. It started to shake before a bright light filled the room. Suddenly, Nightcrawler was on the other side of a portal with someone else.

"Come on!" Cyclops yelled. "Teleport through!"

"I think something's wrong," Danny said when they didn't move.

"What's the matter?" Cyclops yelled. "Come on!" Then, they both disappeared.

"What are they doing?" Spike asked confused.

"Something's wrong," Danny said. "They need something to get through!"

"What ever it is," Cyclops said, worried. "I hope they hustle."

Just then, Lance, Fred and Toad walked into the room.

"There they are!" Toad said angrily. "And they still got that vape-ray I was telling you about."

"Rogue," Lance said stepping forwards. "Mystique sent up to find you. So you with us, or with them?"

"Mystique?" Cyclops said looking at Rogue. "You working for her?"

"Look, Summers," Rogue said pointing a finger at him. "You've got you're friends, I've got mine. This ain't my fight. I'm out of here." With that she walked off.

"Fork it over, loosers," Fred said with a grin.

"Yeah," Lance said stepping forwards. "Or this place is gonna rock." Danny groaned.

"Come on! Can you not think of something more original? You say that every time!" Lance became more angry.

"Shut it, Hunter." The others just ignored the dark haired boy.

"The projector stays with us," Cyclops said. "X-Men, keep that portal open!"

"You're call," Lance said before he stamped his foot on the ground, causing the room to shake.

They fought. Cyclops firing his laser eyes, the Blob using his strength, Spike firing Spines and Lance kept causing ceiling to fall on them. As they fought, Danny found himself in the path of a piece of ceiling. He held his hands out in front of him, and to his surprise, the concrete glowed a faint green and hovered above him. He looked around to see Cyclops firing at the Blob and asking Jean for help. Danny quickly threw the concrete at the giant boy knocking him over. Cyclops thanked Jean and she nodded but she knew it wasn't her.

"Ok, enough with the warm ups," Fred said as the three idiots stood in a line facing the X-Men. "It's time to start smashing."

Just then, they heard a car horn behind them. The X-Men, realising it was Kurt, jumped out of the way. Just as the portal was closing, a car drove though and collided with Fred who stopped it.

"Huh, good thing I'm the Blob," je said with a laugh.

"You can say that again," Toad said from his side. They walked to the back of the car to find the machine crushed under the tyre.

"Come on," Lance said gesturing to the others. "This party's over." With that they left the X-Men in all the destruction.

* * *

"You're welcome to crash with us a while, Forge," Scott said to the guy that came through the portal with Kurt. "Xavier's cool. You'll like him."

Kurt had explained his side of the story. Being stuck in that weird place. He explained that he met Forge, a mutant with an arm that turned into a robotic tool rack, so to speak. Forge was the one that created the projector, but got stuck in the place he called 'Middleverse'. Through teamwork they managed to figure out how to get home.

"Thanks," Forge replied. "But I'd better go find my parents. I'm twenty years late for curfew! Thanks for bailing me out."

"Anytime!" Kurt said.

"Hop in, we'll give you a lift!" Scott said. They were standing next to his car.

"It's alright. It's only a couple blocks."

"Well, let us know if you need anything," Scott replied scriblimg his phone number onto a piece of paper.

"Thanks! I will!" Forge took the paper and walked off happily. They all called goodbye to him as he left.

Danny jumped on his bike while the others jumped into Scott's car.

"You're gonna have to duck until we can get you a new holo-projector," Scott said looking at the blue furry Kurt in the back seat.

"So it's true! You really are ashamed of me!" Kurt said making everyone laugh.

"Right," Scott said smiling. "Look, about what happened before. My bad. Everyone stared at Scott wide eyed.

"No, it was my fault too," Kurt replied.

"Maybe you're right," Sott said. "Maybe I do take things too seriously. I need to lighten up a bit."

"Are you ok, Scott?" Danny asked.

"Check his temperature," Kitty said smiling. "Mr Military's going soft!"

"And I could probably dial down the goofing a little," Kurt said from the back seat.

"Welcome back!" Scott said turning round to fist bumb the furry blue mutant. "Ok, now how about we head home, suit up and run a level 3 training course." Everyone in the car started groaning.

"See what I mean?" Kurt said leaning forwards. "Always so serious!" A grin spread across Scott's face.

"Psych!" They all started laughing again.

"Good one, there's hope for you yet," Kurt said.

"Well tell me about it on the way to Duncan Matthew's party."

"I can't go, remember? I'm, like, a freshman." Kitty said crossing her arms.

"You're also one of the X-Men," Scott said with a smile.

"We'll make it happen," Danny said putting on his helmet.

"Let's go!" Scott said and they raced of down the street.

* * *

 **So there you have it! Let me know what you think.**

 **msclever9: I'm glad its clearer for you and sorry if its too much sarcasm. I love sarcasm! I don't know why...**

 **KaeterinaRomanov: That sounds awesome! I really should do that! Maybe I will...**

 **shugokage: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **NoSignalBlueScreen: Thanks for all the ideas!**

 **gratsulover117: Glad you like it!**

 **As always, follow, favourite and review!**

 **Until next time**!


	7. Blizzard

**And another chapter is up! I hope you enjoy it!**  
 **I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution.**  
 **Read on!**

* * *

Shadowcat phased through the ground behind the unsuspecting security guard. She tiptoed up behind and tapped her on the shoulder. As the security guard turned around, Shadowcat sprayed her with sleeping gas causing her to pass out on the floor.

"North perimeter secure," she said into her communicator.

* * *

Spike watched as the security guard passed beneath him and pulled himself away from the wall he had wedged his spines into. He landed quietly on the ground behind the man, but not quiet enough. The man turned and was quickly sprayed with the same gas Shadowcat had used.

"This guy's catching Z's," he said into his communicator before remembering what he was supposed to say. "I mean... South perimeter secure."

* * *

Hunter ran across the roof in his fox form. Jean needed access to the skylight but there was a security guard walking around up there. His small form easily blended into the shadows and he quietly slipped behind the guard with a canister of knock out gas in his mouth. It dropped into his hand as he changed into his human form and the guard didn't even realise what had happened as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Roof secure," he said into his communicator and watched as Jean slowly made her way to his side.

"Ok, let's make it a clean rescue," Cyclops said as he and Nightcrawler ported into the warehouse. "Jean!" he said as they started to fall. Jean quickly caught them straining to hold them with her powers.

"Sorry, you guys are heavy," Jean said as she slowly lowered them down.

"Just a little more," Cyclops said as they drew closer and closer to the person chained to the floor. There were laser beams just above where the person lay.

"Storm? She's out." Cyclops looked down on the unconscious person below and lifted a hand to his visor. He fired a shot at the chains and missed. He fired a second shot and missed.

"Nice aim," Nightcrawler joked. Cyclops scowled at him and tried again, this time hitting his mark. They high fived in the air.

"Which one of you is putting on weight?" they heard Jean growl. "I can barely hold you!" Hunter smiled from her side before smelling something new in the air.

"It's Nightcrawler," Cyclops replied. "Burgers 7 days a week will do that to you." Hunter turned around to see someone coming up behind them.

"Ah, the breakfast of mutants," Nightcrawler sighed happily.

"Hey!" the person yelled seeing Hunter and Jean ahead. This startled Jean causing her to drop the boys inside. They went straight through the laser beams.

"Let's grab her and port out of here!" Cyclops said to Nightcrawler as they rushed to Storm's side. Only it wasn't Storm.

"Got ya!" Rogue said as she grabbed onto Cyclops' arm. She placed her fingers on his face pulling energy out of him, enough to give her a dose of his powers. Her eyes lit up red as she shot Nightcrawler, sending him flying across the floor. Cyclops panicked.

"Hold it! Hold it!" he yelled into the air. "Stop the simulation!"

Lights flashed on around him and the figure of Rogue infront of him shut down and sunk to the ground. The doors to the danger room opened to reavel Xavier followed by Kitty and Evan, as well as Ororo and Logan dressed as security guards.

"Scott, you are never to stop a simulation unless you're hurt," Xavier said as he entered.

"Trust me," Kurt said from the ground. "That hurt."

"Why is Rogue in the mockup?" Cyclops asked as Danny and Jean came up behind. "She wasn't in the briefing."

"Simply the element of surprise," the professor replied. "It's a part of life so expect it in every exercise. Now, we're finished. Better get to school."

* * *

Jean and Scott stood by the bus, filling it with the bags of all the students ready for the field trip. They had been talking about the simulation. It was bothering Scott that they had used Rogue of all people. How were they supposed to befriend her if they were using her as a target? Jean had reassured him that it was only a simulation but he still found it frustrating.

"Jean!" their teacher, Mr Rodetski, called out to them. "Bad news. It seems administration won't clear you're days off for the field trip. Something about too many absentee days in your file."

"But those were all approved!" Scott said from her side.

"If they could just call Professor Xavier I'm-" Jean was cut off by the teacher.

"I wish we had the time, but they've already filled you're spot. We'll clear this up when I get back. Hey, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, well... Have fun." Jean grabbed her bag from the bus storage compartment amd walked off.

"That stinks," Scott said irritated. "Who filled her spot?"

"New student," the man said pointing towards Rogue as she got in the bus. Rogue flashed a devious smile towards Scott as she disappeared leaving him with a bad feeling in his gut.

* * *

Danny walked through the halls to his next class. As he went he passed Jean. They said hi as they passed and then Danny stopped. Wasn't Jean supposed to be on a field trip with Scott? The trip was definately still on because Scott was gone. So why was Jean still here?

"Jean!" Danny called to her. Sje was already down the other end of the hall by now. She turned around and they walked towards each other, meeting half way. "I thought you were on a field trip."

"Yeah, well, there was a mix up in administration so now I'm not." Danny could see she was upset.

"Do you need something to tale you're mind off it?" he asked. She looked up wondering how he knew what she was thinking.

"What did you have in mind?" Danny looked at the full hallway before pulling her off to the side a little.

"I think I've developed telekinesis." Her eyes widened.

"You what?!"

"In the fight, the other day, I managed to move a piece of ceiling, withought touching it." Her eyes widened even more, if that was possible.

"You developed a new power?! I know you had a few but..." Danny nodded ignoring what she said. He wasn't going to explain why he had so many powers, or that he kelt developing new ones.

"Can you teach me to control it?" he asked. Jean nodded earning a smirk from Danny. "In that case, until we meet at home!" With that he walked off leaving a shocked Jean to herself. It had worked though. She was no longer thinking about the trip.

* * *

Scott sat in the bus bored out of his mind. Without Jean there was no one to talk to. The views had been entertaining at first, but after a while of seeing the same thing over and over again, boredom got the better of him.

"Oh great," he heard Rodetski say from the driver's seat. "It's starting to snow." Most of the other kids in the bus were happy about that, until he reminded them that too much snow meant they had to go back. That made the mood drop.

They carried on for a while, the road getting slowly narrower the higher they got. The snow was starting to build up. Even from where he sat, Scott could tell his teacher was nervous about going further or not.

Just then, the bus skidded and lost control. Mr Rodetski pulled at the wheel furiously while everyone on board started screaming. They started sliding towards the cliff edge. Scott quickly opened a window and shot down into the snow to slow them down. As they stopped right on the edge he slumped into his seat heaving a sigh of relief.

"Now what?" he heard someone on the bus yell.

"Now? Now we head back," Rodetski said settling back into the driver's seat and starting the engine. But the engine wouldn't start. "Ok, who wants to get out and push?" The students all started groaning.

"Mr Rodetski, why don't we take our snowmobiles to the cave and wait out the weather there?" The class all seemed excited about that while Rodetski's head fell into his hands.

* * *

Danny and Jean sat in a secluded part of the mansion's grounds. Jean held out her hand to the book infront of her, the other hand on her head. The book floated upwards before she lowered it back down.

"Once you get the hang of it, it's not too hard. It just requires patience amd practise. And concentration." Danny nodded. She gestured for him to try.

Danny looked at the book and concentrated on it. He held out his hand and tried to picture it moving. The book shook a little before slowly rising off the ground, one inch, two inches, drop. His brow creased in frustration.

"Just keep practising," Jean said laughing at his expression. "The slightest thing can stop you're concentration, even when you don't realise it's happening." Danny nodded and sighed before Jean gestured for him to try again. Danny rolled his eyes before staring at the book again.

* * *

Rogue pulled up alongside Scott in her snowmobile.

"Test your metal, tough guy?"

"No! No racing!" the girl sitting on the back said with a scared look on her face.

"You're on!" Scott replied. They both shot off. One pulling forward then the other. Rogue took the high ground before coming back down infront of Scott.

"Ok, I've had enough!" the boy on the back with Scott said. He started to panic when Scott didn't listen. "Scott? Scott!" Scott just ignored him. Eventually they pulled up side by side. Rogue started ramming into them. She was trying to push them down the cliff. Scott put him breaks on and Rogue sped forwards.

"Man, that girl in crazy. She didn't care what happened to us."

"I know," Scott replied. "Where'd that come from?"

They carried on slowly and soon enough came to the cave. Rogue stood leaning against the snowmobile while the girl who had been on the back started to throw up.

"No trophies for second place."

"How'd a southern girl like you learn to handle a snowmobile?" Scott asked as he approached.

"Let's just say I'm full of surprises."

* * *

Danny was improving, but he knew he wouldn't get the hang of it without transforming. Thay would be something to try later. Maybe something to occupy his mind in his restless nights.

Soon it started to rain and they rushed inside. Jean was worried about Scott. If the weather was bad here, what was it like in the mountains? She went to check the weather forcast and came back with Ororo. A blizzard was brewing. They headed to the Professor's study. He was in there talking to Logan.

"Trouble's brewing. A blizzard, in the mountains," Ororo said as she entered.

"The geology club left for their field trip up there this morning," Jean said, worry clear in her tone.

"Jean, I thought you were going with them," Xavier replied confused.

"So did I," Jean said. "But I found out Darkholme pushed me out at the last minute to make room for her little Rogue."

"Rogue..." Xavier said. "You're right. Trouble is brewing."

* * *

"We're stuck here. Better make the most of it," Mr Rodetski said before pointing to the rock to his right. "So in review, Metamorphic rock. Question, what has altered it from its original state. Answer, heat, pressure or chemical change. It was one thing, now it's another. A mutation." Rodetski carried on but Scott wasn't really listening. He was too focused on Rogue. She was heading off into another part of the cave. He decided to follow her to see where she was headed.

After a while, he could no longer hear the class. Scott came out in a cavern with a water formation. He went to step closer when his foot fell. He noticed the trench in front of him and quickly stepped back.

"Rogue?" he called out wondering where she had gone.

"I need to know Scott," she said from behind him. "What do you want from me?" The question stumped him a little. He hadn't been expecting it.

"I don't want anything," he replied. "Except maybe you're friendship."

"You know what I want, Scott?" she said stepping forwards. "The truth! Am I a target for you and your X freaks?" Scott really didn't know what to say. He stumbled a bit and she stepped back with a hurt look on her face. "It's true, isn't it? I know all about you're battle simulations. Where I'm the enemy."

"No, no, wait!" Scott said quickly. "It's not what you think. It's complicated. We're not who you think we are. We've never tried to hurt you. You've been lied to. We just want you with us."

"Yeah? Well sorry, not interested." Rogue turned around to see Paul walking towards them.

"Everything alright? Rodetski's looking for you."

"Paul here's your friend. I bet you never practised fighting him." Rogue stormed off but just as she passed Paul, he changed into the Principle.

"I'm afraid you lose that bet, Rogue," Darkholme said. "Hello Scott. Are you more surprised to see me?" She held out her hands and morphed into Mistique. "Or me?"

"Principle Dark- You're Mistique?"

"Something Professor Xavier neglected to tell you. Nice of him, wasn't it." Mistique had fury in her eyes and Scott took a step back unsure of what she would do. The cracking beneath his foot reminded him of the trench. "There's a lot he's been hiding from you. Allow me to fill you in. You X-Men are nothing but puppets for Charles Xavier. And I am a sharp blade cutting you're strings, just so I can watch you fall!" With that she pushed Scott over the edge. He fell but managed to grab onto a ledge. He tried to pull himself up but anytime he tried to move he heard the rock crack beneath his fingers and decided it probably wasn't such a good idea.

Scott could hear commotion above him and looked up to see Mistique about to jump down. He considered just letting go and dropping into the water that ran in a river beneath him but when he looked back up again he saw Rogue grabbing his hands to pull him up.

"It's getting kinda hard to tell the players without a score card around here. Thanks for the lift, Rogue."

"Don't thank me yet!" she said pointing up to where Mistique was pushing a boulder over the side and towards them.

They fell down into the river beneath them. They tried to swim through it but the current was too strong. Scott lifted up his shades and shot through the cave wall ahead off them, leaving them a path straight down the cliff side.

"Rogue! Hang on to me!" Scott said. He managed to grab onto a ledge before they plummeted. But they barely had a chance to catch their breath before the rock broke beneath their feet and they fell onto a platform below. Scott hit his head and was struggling to stay conscious.

"Scott?" he heard Rogue say. He felt her near him. "Scott? Listen Scott, were gonna be ok. We're gonna be-" She stopped and Scott could feel her leaning over him before she shot back to her original possition. "Oh, man. We're gonna die!" She must have leant over him to look over the edge of a cliff.

"Thanks for the pep talk," Scott said hoping the joke might make him feel better. "Rogue, thanks. You saved my life."

"I owed it to you," Rogue replied. "Mystique had me pretty messed up. Her mind's a tortured mess. But I saw enough to know you're not my enemy. I really thought she cared about me."

"She probably does," Scott forced out even tbough it was hard. He was struggling to keep awake. "Sometimes it's really hard to understand adults. They never seem to trust us." He couldn't do it any more. He was just so tired. His head hurt so much and soon the world went dark.

* * *

The jet shot through the air. The blizzard was slowing it down but Storm stood inside trying her hardest to make a path.

"We're moving too slow," Wolverine groaned from the cockpit. "Spread a little more sunshine, will ya?"

"I'm a Weather Witch, not a snow plow. I'm doing the best I can!" Storm replied irritated from where she stood, her hands lit up and her brow creased in concentration.

"Let me see what I can do," Hunter said standing up. Soon his eyes started to glow an eerie blue that put the others on board on edge, and his hands glowed a faint blue. They soon realised that his help was effective, not immensley but the jet was moving slightly faster.

* * *

 _Scott? Scott? I hope you can hear me. We're on our way!_

Scott woke to a blinding headache and Professor Xavier in his head. He felt Rogue dragging him and the sound of a wolf snarling ahead of them.

"X-Men... Coming..." he managed to force out.

"What? They are?" Rogue replied. "Great."

"They can't... Find us..."

"Figures," she said while trying to pull him further away from the wolf. "Then we'll give them something they can find." She lay his head down and he felt her take off his glasses. "Open you're eyes, Scott. Now!" He opened his eyes and shot a beam straight into the sky. He only hoped the X-Men would see it.

Suddenly he felt cold fingers touch his forehead and he felt a slight power drain.

"Some friendly advice Teach? Don't mess with the Rogue!" Scott heard Rogue fire a shot at the wolf. It must have been Mistique. He heard the wolf whine as it fell of the platform. Then he heard the familiar hum of the jet's engines.

"Give it up, Mistique. Or you'll be messing with the Wolverine!" Logan! Scott had never been so glad to hear his voice.  
Then the ground started cracking beneath them. He could feel Rogue try to lift him up and then it all went black again.

* * *

Hunter stood behind Wolverine next to the open door of the jet. They were pulling up next to Rogue and Scott. Rogue looked a little nervous at seeing Wolverine

They jumped out and Wolverine grabbed onto Scott while Hunter offered a friendly hand towards Rogue. She took it and he helped her onto the jet, using his ice powers to shield them a little.

* * *

Storm sat next to Scott while Xavier flew the plane. Hunter looked down at his friend and wished that his core wasn't made of ice, so he could help keep him warm. He looked down to where Rogue sat huddled on the floor.

"Where's you're allegiance kid?" Wolverine asked. "Us or them?"

"If I don't say you, will I get thrown out of this jet?" Rogue asked scared. Hunter wished there was something he could do to make her feel more comfortable.

"Nope, not our style," Wolverine replied, shutting the secondary door over the door they had just come through to prove his point. "We've either earned your trust by now or we haven't."

"You," Rogue replied. That made Hunter smile. He stepped forwards and held out a hand.

"Welcome to the X-Men."

* * *

"You had a right to tell us who our Principle was," Jean said from her side of the sofa.

"Yeah!" Kurt agreed from the other side of the sitting room. "What did you think we were gonna do? Go after her?"

"We know better!" Evan added. "If you wants to play like nothing's going down, so can we."

"It's like we were playing with fire and didn't even know it," Kitty put in from her spot beside Kurt.

Xavier nodded after hearing all his students had said. All but one.

"Rogue?" The girl looked up at the mention of her name. She was sat on the sofa next to Scott. Danny sat on the arm rest by her side.

"It's not really my place," she said timidly.

"Sure it is!" Kitty replied. "You're a part of the family now!"

"It's ok, Rogue," Danny said encouragingly. "Go on." For some reason Danny felt an odd connection to Rogue. Like she was his little sister or something. Something inside him felt like he needed to look out for her.

"Well... I think... No. I've learned, that honesty is very important between people you care about. At least it is to me."

"You're right! All of you!" Xavier said. "I must appologise for keeping this secret from you. But please understand, there are many challenges in you're future. Secrets. Elements of surprise. Some you're ready to deal with, some you're not. Though I'll try to do better, knowing which is which."

"Thanks Professor. We're all in this together. It's nice to know we've all got something to learn," Scott said standing up. "That's what makes us X-Men."

* * *

 **So... Not much Danny in this... Sorry for that. It was a critical chapter/episode. But there will be extra Danny in the next chapter.**  
 **Also, thanks to everyone that offered advice on Danny's X-Men code name. I'm really sorry about not choosing any of them, although some were really good and I seriously considered all of them, but there's something about Hunter I really like. Plus, he's a ghost hunter, not that they know, yet...**

 **shugokage: Thanks! I always enjoy reading your reviews. Keep em coming!**

 **For anyone else I love feedback so please review. Thanks!**  
 **Until next time!**


	8. Return

**Hello people! New chapter is up. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

Danny walked into the mansion holding his helmet. Scott came running down the stairs.

"There you are, Danny," he said as he came down. "We're going to pick up a new mutant. Coming?"

"Give me two minutes," Danny said racing up the stairs.

"Hurry," Scott replied disappearing down the hall. "Logan's impatient."

Scott, Jean and Logan sat in the jet waiting for the boy. A few minutes later and they heard the roar of his bike ride up the ramp.

"You're bringing your bike?" Jean asked.

"It could come in handy," Danny said with a shrug. He strapped it down before strapping himself into his own seat.

Logan started up the engines and the jet rose into the sky. They flew for about half an hour before Danny finally decided to ask where they were headed.

"Just some small town I've never heard of," Logan replied.

"Yeah," Scott added. "Somewhere called Amity Park."

Danny paled. He sunk lower in his seat and groaned.

"Oh, great..."

"What's wrong, Danny?" Jean asked confused.

"Don't tell me you're wanted there or something," Scott joked.

"Sort of..." Danny replied. The other three on the plane turned to look at him with shocked looks on their faces.

"What did you do?!" Logan asked.

"I ran away," Danny replied sadly. When he saw they didn't understand what he meant he clarified. "It's where I'm from." When he saw all their concerned faces he sat up and put on a brave face. "It's fine. I can just walk around in my fox form so no one recognises me." With that he undid his belt and walked to his bike at the back of the plane. He took out some tools and started messing around. The others realised he didn't want to talk about it so they left him be. The only words spoken on the jet after that were Logan telling Danny to sit down so they could land.

* * *

"Since all we know about the new mutant is that she's a girl," Logan said relaying the plan. "Danny you and I can track a mutant's scent. I'll take Jean, you can take Scott. We'll split up and meet back here later."

Danny nodded and turned into his fox form. He and Scott headed off in one direction while Logan and Jean headed off in another.

* * *

As Danny and Scott walked through the park, Danny couldn't help remembering all the time he'd spent there, either fighting ghosts or just relaxing with his friends.

Scott noticed how down he looked. Then Danny suddenly stopped. Scott noticed a pained look in his eyes and turned turned to see what he was looking at. Down the path ahead of them were two teenagers. A boy and a girl.

The girl had black hair that was all pulled into a ponytail off her face. She wore thick makeup with purple lips. She wore black jeans with combat boots and a black top with a dark purple tank top. Her look kind of reminded Scott of Rogue a little.

The boy was dark skinned and wore camouflage army trousers with brown boots, a yellow jumper and a red cap on backwards. He was holding what looked like a PDA and they were both laughing at some untold joke.

Scott could tell these were Danny's old friends. He looked down at the fox beside him. He looked sad and Scott felt bad that they'd listened to him and not turned back.

Then four other teenagers approached and he saw something he hadn't seen before in Danny's eyes. Fear. Scott looked at the teenagers. Two boys and two girls. The boys both wore football jackets and the girls were really dressed up. They were obviously the popular kids. Scott knew from Danny's personality that they weren't friends.

They watched from the bushes as one of the boys, the one with blonde hair, started pushing the boy with the PDA around. The girl in purple looked angry but then the blonde haired boy went to push her. Scott heard a rustling from beside him and he looked down to see Danny was gone. He looked back up to see the fox stalking up to the blonde haired boy growling.

Danny walked up the teen. Dash. He could hit Danny all he wanted, but Danny would never let him touch Sam or Tucker.

Dash heard the growling and turned around to see the larger-than-usual fox at his feet. He didn't really know what to think. He was about to kick the fox away when Sam stopped him.

"Don't hurt it!" Dash just shoved her away into Tucker making them fall over. Bad move. As soon as that happened the fox's eyes turned green and it pounced.

Tucker saw the fox pounce and realised this was the perfect time to escape the bullies. He turned to Sam who was staring at the scene in front of them. He nudged her arm to get her attention and gestured to go.

Danny noticed Sam and Tucker escaping from the corner of his eyes and decided Dash had had enough. He jumped off the blonde jock and trotted off towards bushed. He turned back to see Sam watching him while Tucker tried to pull her away.

Sam looked back to see the fox retreating to the bushes. Just before it dissapeared it turned to look at her. She noticed it's neon green eyes that turned ice blue as it calmed. Danny.

Scott watched Danny make his way through the bushes towards him.

"What was that?" he asked. The fox started to grow until Danny stood in front of him.

"I'm not stupid, Scott," Danny replied. "Just trust me, ok?"

"Ok," Scott said with a sigh. Danny turned back into a fox and carried on sniffing the ground.

* * *

Scott and Danny walked down the street in the middle of Amity Park. It had been half an hour and they still hadn't found the mutant. Danny could smell her though. She was near.

Suddenly, Scott was pulled into an alleyway to find the two bullied teens from earlier aiming and odd looking green gun at his head.

Danny turned to find Scott was gone and looked into the alley. His eyes widened to see what was going on.

"What did you do to, Danny?!" Sam yelled, holding the ecto-blaster to the boy's head. She didn't trust someone with shades. Not after the GIW.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Scott replied. He hadn't done anything to Danny.

"Oh yeah? Then why is my best friend a fox?" Tucker said stepping forwards. He looked down to the fox and he could have sworn it rolled it's eyes.

Danny mentally laughed as he watched Sam holding an ecto-blaster to Scott's head. He changed into his human form and smirked at the looks of his two friends. Sam shoved the blaster into Tucker's hands and pulled Danny in for the biggest hug. Danny was a little shocked at first but then he hugged back. Then Tucker practically jumped on the two or them leaving Scott to watch in awe.

The two friends pulled away from Danny and Sam slapped him on the back of the head.

"What happened to you?! Where have you been?! Do you know how worried we've been?!" Danny sighed as they bombarded him with questions.

"I'll explain everything," Danny said. "Just not here." He looked over his shoulder with a concerned expression on his face. Sam and Tucker shared a look before Sam nodded.

"My parents are still on their couple's cruise. We can go to my house." She walked out of the alley followed by Tucker. Danny turned to Scott.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok," Scott replied. "I can tell they're you're friends." Danny smiled and beckoned Scott to follow as he turned back into a fox and chased after his friends.

* * *

Once they were at Sam's house, Danny morphed into his human form. They headed into Sam's room and each took a diferent chair before Sam and Tucker started with their questions.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave? What were you thinking? You can turn into a fox now?!"

"Which one should I answer first?" Danny asked.

"Ok," Tucker said thinking hard. "First things first. A fox?!"

"Yeah..." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. "I've actually been able to do that since I was 10."

"What?!"

"But that's before the accident," Sam said confused.

"Yeah..." Danny replied rubbing the back of his neck. Being back in Amity was causing him to fall back into his old habits. Scott noticed he didn't seem so tough as before. "It's a natural ability. I was born with it."

"You never told us," Tucker said feeling a bit hurt.

"What was I supposed to say, Tuck? Not only am I an accidental freak, I'm also a natural born freak!" He looked down at his feet.

"We don't care, Danny," Sam said gripping his shoulder. He looked up into her eyes. "We are your friends because we like you for you. Not for what you can do." He smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"Just one more thing..." Tucker said sitting up. "Who's Shades over here?"

Danny turned to see Scott watching them. He had to admit, he had actually forgotten he was there.

"Sorry guys, this is Scott. Scott, this is Sam and Tucker. Scott's like me." Sam's eyebrow went up at the last part.

"What do you mean, 'like you'?".

"Born with a gift. We're mutants."

"So what can you do?" Tucker asked.

"I have laser eyes," Scott replied. "The problem is, I can't turn it off. That's why I wear the shades." Tucker nodded and smiled.

"Anyone Danny trusts, we will too," he said, and Sam agreed.

Just then, Danny heard a beep noise.

"Did you guys hear that?" he asked.

 _Beep_.

"Hear what?" Scott asked.

 _Beep_.

"That noise."

 _Beep_.

"What noise?" Tucker asked.

 _Beep beep._

"I think I hear it," Sam said sitting forwards.

 _Beep beep beep._

"I hear it too," Scott said.

 _Beep beep beep beep._

"Hang on, I think I heard it," Tucker said.

The noise suddenly got really loud and a figure came phasing theough the roof. He was covered in armour and had flaming green hair.

"Hello Phantom," he said with a wicked smile.

"What do you want, Skulker?" Danny said, irritated. Tucker was surprised. He normally only acted that way around Boxy. Skulker seemed a bit surprised too, but shook it off.

"The same thing I've always wanted. You're pelt on my wall!" With that he fired a few missiles at Danny who barely flinched. His eyes turned green and he held up a hand, stopping the missiles in midair. They then turned around and fired back towards Skulker. Just before they hit him, a green energy field surrounded the ghost trapping the explosion inside. The ball of energy then turned intangible and with a flick of his wrist, Danny threw it through the roof.

"You've been practising," Tucker said with a smile. He high fived Danny while Sam just rolled here eyes. The sat in silence for a while before Sam let out a sigh, attracting Danny's attention. She then asked the one question Danny had been dreading.

"Why?" Danny sighed. "You just up and left! We had no idea what happened. We were really worried. Your parents were really worried!" Danny felt bad at first, but after the last sentence he scoffed.

"They still haven't figured it out, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"The night I left, my mom found me, as Phantom, in my room just before I could change back. I didn't even know she was in there. All I can remember is getting hit in the head and waking up in the lab. She stood over me yelling at me to bring back her son. She thought I'd done something to him. I tried to convince her I hadn't but she wouldn't listen, so I did the only thing I could think of. I changed back. She stared at me before the anger came back and she yelled at me to stop playing tricks on her and to give back her son. In the end I gave up. I changed into my fox form because it was small enought to fit between the ties and I left. I was so angry and hurt. I should have talked to you guys but I just wanted to get as far away from the house as I possibly could. I'm sorry."

Danny's head dropped down as he thought of all the things he should have done. Soon he felt someone's arms wrap around his shoulders. As Sam pulled away he saw tears in the corners of her eyes.

"We should have know you wouldn't just leave without a reason," she said sadly.

"We're really sorry, Danny," Tucker said.

"It was my fault. I should've come to you straight away," Danny replied. Sam still had tears threatening to fall so he drew her in for a hug. He had forgotten how it felt to hold her in his arms. Danny was almost glad he had never gotten the chance to tell her how he really felt. It only would have hurt so much more.

Scott sat watching the whole situation. He realised that Danny must have been very close with his friends if he was able to come back and fit right in with them again.

"Are you going to talk to them?" Tucker asked. Danny sighed.

"I don't know if I can. I still haven't gotten over it properly."

"At least talk to Jazz," Sam said. Danny's head shot up at the name.

"How is she? Is she ok?"

"She's fine, Danny," Tucker replied. "If you don't count her being worried sick about her brother."

"I need to talk to her," Danny said quietly.

* * *

Jazz sat on a bench in the park staring at the grass infront of her. It hadn't been the same since Danny disappeared. Everything seemed dull. Her parents were always searching for him and for some reason, they blamed Danny Phantom.

Jazz didn't know what to believe. She decided not to think that some ghost had finally got the better of her brother and that he was no more. She wouldn't allow herself to think like that.

She was also fairly certain that Danny hadn't run away. Why would he? And why wouldn't he tell her? Or Sam or Tucker? But she also knew that Danny was complicated, especially after the accident.

Jazz had run through all the reasons in her head and she was tired of theorising. All she wanted was to know where her brother was. And why. Why was the main word in her life.

So Jazz sat and thought. Eventually she wondered where Sam was. After her text, Jazz had rushed to the park to meet the Goth girl and was now waiting on the bench.

As she sat, she almost didn't notice a small fox walking up to her slowly. She looked down on it and smiled. There was something in its eyes that reminded her of Danny. Maybe it was the colour. Or the shape. The two stared at each other before the fox looked down and seemed to sigh. Jazz was confused as she'd never seen a fox act so human-like.

Then suddenly, the fox started to grow and change shape and change colour. In a few seconds a raven haired boy with bright blue eyes, dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket stood infront of her. She gasped. She would recognise that face anywhere.

"Danny?"

"Hey Jazz." She stood up and practically jumped into his arms. She couldn't believe it was actually him. She let go and stepped back to look at him. He had grown amd was now a whole head taller than her. His build was bigger too. But his eyes were still full of kindness and danger and his hair was still as messy as ever.

"I can't believe it's really you," she said quietly, more to herself.

"I'm sorry I left, Jazz," Danny said as they sat down on the bench. He looked down and he looked so guilty.

"Why did you leave?" Jazz asked. Danny sighed and told her the story he had told Sam and Tucker. Jazz looked like she was about to cry at the end.

"I can't believe them! I'm so sorry Danny!" He pulled her in for a hug and they stayed like that for a few minutes before Jazz pulled herself out of Danny's strong arms. "You have to talk to them." Danny stared at her in complete disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No!" Jazz wiped her last tear from her eye and sat up straight. "You need to tell them everything."

"They didn't believe me last time, why would they now?" Danny asked.

"Because this time you'll have backup," Jazz replied. "Me, Sam and Tucker will be right by your side."

"I don't know..." Danny said unsure. He wasn't sure whether talking to his parents was a good idea. The images of what had happened the last time flashed through his mind.

"I will not take no for an answer, little brother," Jazz said firmly, grabbing his hand and taking him towards her car. "We need to sort this mess out so I can have my brother back." Danny sighed. It wasn't going to be that simple.

* * *

Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Scott walked down the stairs to the basement. Jazz went first, followed by Danny. He walked slowly, his mind slowly processing what he was about to do. Before they got to the metal door at the bottom of the stairs, Jazz turned to Danny and gave him a reasuring smile. After which she opened the door and stepped through.

"Mom, Dad, I brought-" She stopped short as she stood staring at something. Danny quickly followed only to see his parents sitting on the ground, with their backs aginst the wall, tied up and gagged in ecto plasm. Danny stepped down the last stair to see who had tied up his parents. Whoever it was was hoing to have to face Danny's anger.

At seeing their son, the Fenton's seemed happy. They wanted to embrace him but they were all tied up.

Danny looked around the room and visibly tensed. There in the middle of the room stood a ghost with a horribly evil smirk plastered on his face. All Danny could do was clench his fists and stare at the monster.

"You!"

* * *

 **So...? What do you think?**

 **Been wanting to do something back in Amity and here it is. So? Good? Bad? Can you figure out who the ghost is?**

 **KaeterinaRomanov: Here it is! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **shugokage: Thanks! I hope you like this one!**

 **duskrider: Thanks! Let me know if you like this one too.**

 **Follow, favourite, review!**

 **Until next time, amazing peoples!**


	9. Return to the Zone

**So, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it took a while.**  
 **I do not own Danny Phantom or -Men: Evolution.**  
 **Read!**

* * *

Scott followed Danny down the stairs into a basement. He watched his friend filled with confusion. This was not what Scott had been expecting when he found out Amity Park was Danny's home. Scott hadn't expected Danny's old friends to point a weird looking blaster at his head, or some weird metal guy to burst through the ceiling, or for Danny's sister to drag them to his old house. He also hadn't expected anything that happened next.  
As soon as Danny reached the bottom step he froze. He then turned to the right and spotted something. Scott couldn't see but he noticed Danny's form tense up and his face harden.

" _You!_ "

Scott made it to the bottom of the stairs to see a big man in an orange jumpsuit and a petite woman in a blue jumpsuit tied up with glowing green rope with glowing gags over their mouths. He turned to see why Danny was so tense. In front of an odd looking door that swirled different shades of green, it reminded Scott of a weird portal from a science fiction movie, stood a man in white, with black pointed hair and a white cape behind him. He was grinning victoriously showing off a pair of fangs that made him look like a vampire.

"Hello Daniel. It's been a while."

"What are you doing here, Vlad?" Danny asked, a dangerous tone to his voice.

"A little metallic bird told me you were in the area and I thought I'd pay you a visit. It was so hard trying to find you after you left."

"That was kind of the point."

"See Daniel. So many hidden talents of yours. If only you had let me train you into becoming something more."

"And become your evil, fruit loop apprentice? No way!" Scott would have laughed at the term 'fruit loop' if not for the seriousness of the situation. Vlad's face dropped from a grin to a frown.

"And yet look where this has led you. Standing in a basement after having hidden for 2 years to find your parents tied and gagged in ectoplasm. If you had come with me in the first place, no one would be about to get hurt." As he said the last part, his gaze fell on the big man in orange, Danny's father.

"Are you sure about that Vlad?" Danny asked cocking his head slightly. He held out a hand towards his parents and his eyes changed to an eerie blue colour as his hand lit up the same colour. The ties and gags then froze over and Danny clenched his hand causing them to shatter.

Fear rushed through Vlad's eyes as he realised he had underestimated the boy. Danny was clearly stronger now than he had been before. Vlad watched as Maddie slowly rose and turned to help Jack up to his feet. Before she could he made a decision. He shot forwards, grabbing Maddie and disappearing just as quickly into the Ghost Zone. Danny rushed forwards after him when a large pink shield suddenly appeared over the portal. Danny used all the strength he had in him to try and break it, but only succeeded in creating small cracks on the surface. Soon the shield disappeared but they all knew that meant that Vlad was long gone. He could be anywhere by now, in the human realm or the ghost realm. Danny's fist slammed into the side of the portal in frustration.

"What just happened?" Jack asked staring at the place his wife had just been.

"Plasmius took Mom," Jazz said angrily. "Does that guy not know how to take no for an answer?" No one said any thing as Danny walked over to the other side of the basement and pulled a sheet off of a vehicle that Scott couldn't decide what to call.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Going after Mom," Danny replied simply pressing a button that opened a door.

"Well you're not going without us," Sam said as she and Tucker stepped forwards.

"Or me," Jazz said stepping up behind them.

"And I won't allow some evil ghost to take my wife and get away with it," Jack said placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Ghost? Is that what Vlad was? Scott didn't believe that ghosts existed, but then again, he could fire lasers out of his eyes, so why not?

"You ain't going any where without me," Scott said smiling at Danny. The boy nodded at everyone before looking back at the vehicle in front of him with a thoughtful look.

"We're not all going to fit in here," he said slowly, before his head snapped back up with a determined look in his eyes. "I have an idea. You guys check how many of you can fit in and load up the weapons. I'll be back." With that he disappeared up the stairs leaving behind a very confused group of people.

"You heard him!" Sam said suddenly. "Lets see how many of us fit in this thing." They checked and realised that with the weapons, which Scott realised to be ghost hunting equipment, and Jack, there was only room for one other person in the back, as well as the pilot and co-pilot who had plenty of space in front of the controls.

The five then started packing up weapons and then deciding on who would pilot the 'Spectre Speeder'. As they did, they were interrupted by the sound of an engine roaring. Scott recognised it immediately. Danny had gone back for his bike. The others all emerged from behind the Speeder with surprised looks on their faces as Danny pulled his helmet off. He placed it on the helmet and completely ignored the stares.

"How many fit in the Speeder?" Scott was the one to reply as to him, seeing Danny with his bike was normal.

"Four including the pilot, co-pilot and the weapons."

"So someone needs to come with me then." Before he could say anymore Tucker stepped forwards. "Dude! The leather, the attitude and now a motorbike! Since when are you such a badass?!" Tucker was grinning so much. Danny just smirked.

"So who wants to ride on the back then?" Scott noticed a devious smile cross over Tucker's lips.

"I'll pilot, Jazz can co-pilot and Scott and Mr Fenton can ride in the back. So that leaves Sam with you." Fortunately Sam didn't see the look on Tucker's face. Fortunately for Tucker.

"Whoa, kids," Jack said stepping forwards. "Don't you think I should be the one to drive the Speeder?" The four looked at each other.

"Apart from Danny, Tucker's logged the most hours driving it, so no offence Mr Fenton but maybe you should take the back seat," Sam replied.  
Jack looked lost. He had no idea what was going on. First some ghost sneaks in and ties them up, then, said ghost has a long conversation with his son who has been missing for the past 2 years, then, the ghost grabs his wife and dives into the ghost zone and his children and their friends are all planning how to save her as if they'd done it a million times before. Wasn't he the ghost expert? Wasn't he supposes to be the one taking the lead?

"Ok," Danny said snapping Jack out of his thoughts. "Let's quit wasting time and go."

"Hang on a minute." Danny turned to face his sister. "Are you sure the bike will even work in the Ghost Zone?" Danny smirked. He leaned over to the front of the bike and flicked a switch. The engine then started to glow a faint green colour.

"Is that ectoenergy?" Tucker asked wide eyed. Even Scott was shocked. He had never noticed that switch before, let alone seen the bike glow.

"Yup. It's actually more efficient than regular fuel. I haven't tested her out in the Ghost Zone yet but she should run smoothly."

"Let's go then!" Sam said stepping forwards with a smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Danny said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of shades with thick lenses and handed them to Scott. "These lenses will filter your laser so you can hit ghosts. There's a dial on the side that adjusts the intensity. They work kind of like your visor."

"When did you make these?" Scott asked turning them over in his hand.

"What did you think I did on my sleepless nights? Sit around the kitchen staring?" Scott opened his mouth to reply before shutting it again. "Right. Lets go."  
Tucker and Jazz climbed into the Speeder's pilot seats and strapped themselves in while Jack and Scott strapped in the back. Tucker started flipping switches and pressing buttons and turning dials and soon the Speeder hummed to live around them.

Scott sat wondering what on earth was going on. The Ghost Zone? And how were they supposed to find Danny's mother? It had all happened so fast his head was spinning.

Danny climbed onto his bike once he was sure everyone was inside the Speeder. He turned around and helped Sam onto the back. He handed her the helmet an she put it on.

"Hold on," he said and she placed her hands on his waist. She then felt his strong hands pull hers until her arms were wrapped all the way around him.  
"Comfortable?"

"Yeah," Sam replied hoping he wouldn't feel her heart beat getting faster with the non existent distance between them. "Are you?"

"Perfectly." She smiled as she heard the engine rev and instinctively held on tighter. She saw a smile creep onto Danny's face as he put a hand up to the Fenton Phones in his ear to ask if Tucker was ready. Then she felt the bike lurch towards the portal and soon they were enveloped in green.

* * *

As Sam sat with her arms around her long lost friend she thought about what could have been. And then she felt grateful that she never told him how she really felt in the past. Waking up to finding he was gone was horrible. But if she had maybe he would have stayed.

She didn't want to think about it. Instead she concentrated of the closeness between her and Danny and focused and remembering everything about the moment.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Jazz asked Tucker as they followed Danny through the endless swirls of green.

"At the moment, I'm just following him."

"Does he have any idea where he's going?" Jazz repeated.

"Dunno," Tucker said shrugging. "I'll ask him." He pressed a button on the dashboard and leaned forwards slightly. "Hey, Danny."

"Hey Tuck," came the reply over the speakers.

"Do you know where we're going cause we're just following you."

"We're heading to Frostbite's for the Infi Map. It's the only way to find Vlad." Tucker nodded.

"Ok." He took his finger off the button and cut off their connection.

"What's the Infi Map?" Scott asked confused about the whole situation.

"It's a map that can take you anywhere," Tucker replied simply, not taking his eyes off the controls.

Jack watched Tucker and Jazz and wondered what happened to the teenagers he used to know. How did they know more about ghosts than he did?!  
He looked out the front window to see his son on his bike ahead of them. He thought back to day he lost him.

* * *

 _Jack walked into the house and headed straight towards the basement. As he went he passed a small fox that looked up at him with scared eyes before it raced off again. Confused, he headed to the basement to find his wife in tears next to a metal table with ghost proof straps across it. He immediately forgot about the fox as he headed over to his wife's side._

 _"I just wanted my son back," she sobbed._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"I found Phantom, and he looked just like Danny, but it couldn't be him, and then he was a fox and I don't know what to think anymore!" She leant into his shoulder and he held her in his arms._

 _"Ignore that evil spectral manifestation. He's just playing tricks on your mind." Jack felt Maddie nod into his shoulder, but at the back of his mind he wondered if it really was a trick. The ghost proof straps on the table should have stopped him from using any ghostly powers. But, could his son really be a ghost?_

* * *

Jack never found out. But after seeing what his son did with the ripe that tied them up in the basement a few minutes ago, he was starting to see that maybe his theory, no matter how ridiculous, could be right.

"There it is!" Jazz snapped him out of his thoughts as she pointed to frozen mountains that had appeared in the distance. As they drew closer, he noticed that the colours around them changed from green and purple to white and blue.

Danny pulled up outside the large ice fortress, Tucker pulling up just behind him. He jumped off the pike and held out a hand for Sam. He noticed her blush as she got off but didn't say anything. Then he noticed her shiver and realised how cold she must be. He took off his jacket and handed it to her. She tried to make him take it back but he wouldn't listen. It's not like he needed it. He had an ice core.

* * *

As the others joined them, they were suddenly surrounded by great white, yeti ghosts wielding ice weapons. Scott was still trying to understand what was happening when a voice rose up above them.

"Stand down!" Scott noticed a small smile make it's way to Danny's face as a large yeti made his way to the front. "These are friends!"

"Hey Frostbite," Danny said stepping forwards. So that was the Frostbite they were talking about in the Speeder.

"Great One! It is good to see you again." Great One?! Did he just call Danny, Great One?

"Sorry it's been a while," Danny replied.

"Not to worry, old friend. Come! Let us go inside so that your friends do not freeze."

* * *

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see you for so long," Danny said as he sat at a table with Frostbite in one of the rooms in the ice fortress. The others had been taken to one of the warmer rooms while Danny and Frostbite spoke alone.

"We were quite worried," Frostbite admitted. "We tried to make Clockwork tell us where you were but he wouldn't say a word."

"You actually expected him to?" Danny said with a laugh.

"We hoped so, after all the problems we've had with Plasmius." Danny groaned.

"What did he do now?"

"He was distressed that he couldn't find you and was convinced that we were hiding you from him. He threatened us a few times but we ignored him. But we then became worried for you Great One."

"Don't worry," Danny said with a smile. "I'm fine. But Vlad is the reason we're here." Frostbite gave Danny a deadpan look that asked if he really wanted to know what the fruit loop had done. "He took my mother."

"I am sorry, my friend!" Frostbite looked hurt before looking angry, no doubt at Vlad. "What is it you need?"

"We have no idea where he took her. I wanted to know if I could borrow the Infi Map." Frostbite looked thoughtful for a moment before his face softened and he nodded.

* * *

They prepared to leave and said goodbye to Frostbite and the other yeti ghosts. They had tied a rope between the bike and the Speeder so that they wouldn't get separated when the map pulled them along at a speed that rivalled the speed of sound. They got into position and waved good bye.

"Map, take us to Maddie," Sam said. She was holding the map while Danny made sure they were both secure on the bike.

In one swift movement the white snow was gone and they were surrounded by a green blur.

* * *

 **So... Any good? I hope you guys liked it. I'm not overly pleased with myself, to be honest I think it could have been better. What do you guys think though?**

 **NoSignalBlueScreen: Don't know how much I'll include Tucker, but I have plans for Sam.**

 **duskrider: Thanks**

 **gratsulover117: Does that answer your question?**

 **KaeterinaRomanov: Thanks. Trust me, the mutant is awesome!**

 **Luna-tic4590: Hope you liked the chapter**

 **So, as always, follow, favourite, review.**  
 **Until next time you awesome people!**


	10. Reunited

**New chapter! Sorry it took so long. I hope the length of this helps. I hope you like it.  
Never expected to get over 100 followers. *stares at screen for ages in disbelief* Thank you all so much for your support!**  
 **I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution.**  
 **Read on!**

* * *

Danny could feel them slowing down. Only slightly, but definately slower. He knew at their speed, as soon as they stopped, the Spectre Speeder wood crash into them.

He prepared his mind to use his telekinesis and gripped the handle bars tightly. As soon as the world around them came back into focus, he swerved quickly to the right yelling at Tucker to put his brakes on. Tucker's reflexes weren't nearly as good as Danny's and it took his mind a few seconds to realise what he had to do. By then Danny had already untied the rope attaching his bike to the Speeder and he and Sam were slowly rolling down to where the Speeder had stopped.

"Everyone ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Tucker's voice came back over his ear piece.

That's when Danny took the time to see where they were. They were infront of the broken down ruins of a great stone structure that looked like a Moorish castle. Most of the roof was missing and the test was crumbling apart.

Danny took the bike down and parked it on the rock shortly followed by Tucker in the Speeder. He helped Sam off and they turned to meet the others who had all stepped out of the Speeder, some kind of blaster in each of their hands, all except for Scott who had his new shades on.

They turned to the ruins and were about to enter when Danny's ghost sense went off and a small blue wisp errupted from his mouth. He groaned and turned around to see Skulker floating above them.

"Hey Skulker!"

"Whelp."

"Back for round 2?"

Skulker just smirked and fired a shot at Danny which he dodged. As Danny was about to charge up and ectoblast, Skulker shot at him again causing him to loose concentration as he jumped to the side. Skulker then fired three shots in a row. Danny managed to dodge the first two but the third one hit him square in the chest.  
Danny stumbled back before trying to form an ectoblast in his palm. He watched as the energy crackled along his fingers before disappearing into nothing.

"You short-circuited my powers?" Danny yelled at the now laughing ghost, who just continued to laugh even harder. "Guys, you have ecto-blasters."

Danny's friends and family immediately charged up their blasters, prepared to fire. Skulker just laughed and threw a disk to the ground. Its started flashing and before anyone had time to react, a blue pulse wave shot out towards them frying anything electronic, that meant the blasters were useless. Fortunately, they had one last plan to fall on.

"So, whelp. Ready to finally face your inevitable doom?"

"Not yet," Danny smirked. "Scott? Ready to test out the shades?"

Skulker looked between the two boys confused before Scott moved a hand to the side of his glasses and a green beam shot out towards the unsuspecting ghost. It was so strong it blew him away so that thry didn't even see where he went.

"Did you use full blast?" Danny asked. Scott just shrugged with a smile. Danny grinned and they high fived.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Sam asked looking at Tucker with a concerned look on her face as he sat petting Michele, his now non operational PDA. "The ghost scanners are fried, and without your powers you have no ghost sense. How are we supposed to find your mom and Plasmius?"

"I'll track them," Danny replied. Before anyone could say anything his head cocked to the side with closed eyes. He took a deep sniff before his eyes snapped open and he ran off in what they all believed to be a random direction.

"They're this way!" he yelled. Scott knew he had good tracking skills and ran after him shortly followed by the others. They struggled to keep up with him. The only times he ever stopped was when the path in front of him split and he had to figure out which way to turn. The others didn't know, but everytime he stopped, he tried to reach for his core. Whatever Skulker had hit him with had cut off his connection with his ghost core. He kept reaching for it, repairing the connection. It was slow, but it was working.

Eventually they caught up with him. He'd stopped in front of a wall with a large wooden door built into it. They looked up to see a huge tower in front of them.

"Up there," he said slowly, pointing to the top.

Just before they went through the door, an ectoblast hit the wall above their heads. They turned to see three vulture ghosts behind them sneering. Danny reached for his core once more. He almost had it.

"You guys handle these morons," he said turning to the door. "I'll handle Plasmius." With that he left. Sam tried to stop him but she was too late.

* * *

Danny raced up the stairs hearing his dad's war cry and the sound of Scott's laser eyes. As he reached the top he drew on all his strength and kicked open the door. His mother sat gagged and tied to a chair on the other side starring daggers at a grinning Plasmius.

As soon as she layed her eyes on Danny they softened. But then she looked confused at the strong determined look of her son. The son she remembered was small and skinny and wore baggy clothes. He wasn't tall and muscular and strong like the boy in front of her. What had happened to her baby?

"Daniel?" Vlad said a little shocked. "I hadn't expect you to find us this quickly. Especially after the surprise I sent for you with Skulker."

"So that was your fault?" Danny said taking a step forwards.

"Of course, little badger. You didn't think I'd be stupid enough to take your mother without first ensuring you couldn't take her back."

"So what do you want then?" Danny asked reaching for his core and finding the connection back to the way it should be. When he needed them, his powers would be ready to use. "You wouldn't hide somewhere I could find you so easily if you didn't want something from me." Vlad just grinned.

"You should be proud of him, Maddie. He's a smart boy." Maddie looked up at Vlad with a look that would frighten most. "If you ever want to see your mother again, you'll come with me quickly and quietly. If not, I will go somewhere you won't find us."

"And how are you planning to do that?" Danny said as his fingers twitched slightly. Since Maddie was behind Vlad, he couldn't see that her knots were slowly untying themselves. Maddie wasn't sure what exactly was going on but she wasn't going to say anything now.

"You're powerless," Vlad said wondering why the boy would ask such a stupid question. "You won't be able to stop me."

"I'm not so sure about that," Danny said before turning to his mother who was now standing up. "Mom, we haven't heard your opinion yet. What do you think?"

Vlad's eyes widened as he quickly turned around only to have Maddie punch him in the face. Vlad looked up at the love of his life and wiped some ectoplasm off his lip. He was about to hit her back when a hand stopped him. Vlad's arm then started to freeze.

"Leave my family alone, Vlad," Danny said tapping into his Wail slightly to make his voice hurt the older halfa's ears.

Vlad was not expecting this. This was not part of his plan. He had anticipated Daniel to be a bit stronger which was why he was prepared to take dear, sweet Maddie away. But Daniel had found him too quickly. He had managed to free Maddie without touching her and the ray he had spent months on seemed to have to effect on the boy. No. This was not how things were supposed to happen. Vlad ran through his options and decided on the most obvious one. Retreat. A tactical retreat. He would be back to have his revenge but now was not the time.

Vlad stepped back a few steps phasing out of Danny's clutches. Just as Danny was about to step towards him, he held up a pink shield to stop him getting any closer.

"Don't worry, little badger. I'll be back." With that he disappeared in a whisp of green smoke. Danny stayed staring at the place where he had stood just moments ago before a voice snapped him out of it.

"Danny?" Danny turned to see his mother looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hey mom," he said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"My baby," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek as she burried her face in his shoulder, that's how much he'd grown. When she pulled away she looked up into his sad blue eyes. "It was you that undid the ropes, wasn't it?" Danny nodded. "And it was you that caused the frost to appear on that ghost's arms?"Danny nodded again. Then Maddie asked the question that had been troubling her for two years. "Was it really you on that table?" Danny hesitated a bit before nodding again. A tear rolled down the side of his face. "I'm so sorry," Maddie whispered before crying into her son's shoulder. She heard him sniff a couple of times.

Soon they heard footsteps outside and Jack rushed through the broken down door quickly followed by Jazz and the others. Jack had thought that something bad had happened when he heard all the sobbing. He rushed in ready to knock down that horrid ghost but stopped when he saw the scene in front of him.

Maddie and Danny immediately looked up at the people who entered. Maddie looked up into her husband's eyes wiping a tear from her cheek. He tried to hug her but she stopped him.

"Jack..." He looked at her concerned before she took in a deep breath and continued. "Jack. Do you remember the day Danny left? What happened with Phantom?" Jack nodded slowly, his confusion growing. "It was Danny all along." Jack looked horrified. He was horrified at himself.

"I'm sorry son," he said pulling his family in for a big hug. At this point Sam, Tucker and Scott felt a little out of place. They stepped outside while Jazz was pulled into the hug. A family reunited once more.

* * *

It took a while for them to get moving. While the bike was purely mechanical and wasn't affected by the electromagnetic pulse, the Speeder needed repairs. Once that was done they were on their way. Sam was glad to be back on Danny's bike, having an excuse to hold him, and Danny was glad to Sam on the back with him, an excuse for her to wrap her arms around him.

They got back to the lab and quickly they all headed up to the sitting room. Once they all had a cold drink in hand, they relaxed, practically sinking into the cusions.

"So what are you going to do now Danny?" Sam asked. She silently wished that he'd choose to stay in Amity now that the problem was fixed with his parents. But she new it was more complicated than that. He was more complicated than that.

"Are you coming home?" Maddie asked. She knew, like Sam, that she had high hopes. Too high. Nothing was simple with Danny.

"I can't," Danny said. He saw everyone's faces deflate as he said those two simple words. "I have a new life that I'm happy with at the moment." He looked at their sad faces and sighed. "Look, I'll come visit." They perked up a bit at that making Danny smile.

Just then Scott's phone began to ring. He picked it up quickly after seeing the caller ID.

"Hey Jean... No, we're fine. We just ran into a bit of trouble... What?.. No we haven't found her yet... You?.. Ok... We'll meet you there in about two hours... Ok... Bye."

"Jean asking about the mutant?" Scott nodded.

"Mutant?" Maddie asked confused.

"Oh right," Danny said. He knew he had forgotten something. "Remember on the day I left, I turned into a fox?" His parents nodded. "That's actually a natural ability. I'm a mutant. I was born that way." His parents stared at him wide eyed.

"You know what," Tucker said standing up. "We already know all of this. Danny we'll leave you to it. Let us know when you're done." With that Tucker, Sam, Scott and Jazz all headed upstairs.

Danny then explained everything from the beginning. His fox abilities, how he tried to ignore them for years, the Accident, how he wanted to help people, and finally everything he had done after he left. Once he was finished the others all came down and they ordered pizza and sat around eating a final meal with Danny before he left for Bayville.

"We still never found that mutant," Scott muttered more to himself as he picked up another slice of pizza.

Suddenly Danny's brow creased and he sniffed the air a little catching everyone's attention. He then turned to Sam with wide eyes.

"You're the mutant!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"What?!" she said, almost choking on her pizza.

"It's so obvious! No wonder we kept bumping into you today. I was tracking you. I just never realised because I already know you're scent. I had never known what another mutant smelt like until I went to the institute."

Sam sat for a minute, confused. If she was a mutant, then what could she do? She thought back trying to think of any time something unusual and non Danny related had happened. But then a distant memory popped into her head. When Undergrowth had invaded Amity, he had chosen her to be his helper. He said had chosen her for her love of plants. That was why he picked her to be the Mother. But what if it had been something else? What if the reason revolved around her always feeling diferent to everyone else? She decided to test it out. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon she heard a gasp and looked to her right to see a rose creeping up out of the ground.

"Well this is new."

* * *

Sam had sat with Danny and Scott listening to everything as they told her about the Xavier Institute. It sounded amazing. A place full of unique individuals who were encouraged to express themselves through their abilities without prejudice. It was a dream to her. And she would be away from her parents. And if they explained it in the right way her parents would think that it was a high class boarding school, especially from the look of the place.

But she couldn't leave Tucker. They had always been a trio. After Danny left they were a duo. Sam couldn't just leave him. And so she had declined the invitation.

Danny had understood. He even said he was glad to see the person she had grown into.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said with a laugh. "I especially like the new look."

"I thought you might," he replied with a smile. They were saying goodbye. A proper goodbye. He had already said goodbye to everyone else, but he had kept Sam for last.

"I'm gonna miss you Danny," she said the smile dropping into a sad look.

"I'm gonna miss you too Sam," Danny replied. He stood in front of her in the kitchen while everyone else waited in the sitting room. Scott was getting impatient. He looked down into her eyes. It hurt to see her this sad. She looked up at him and he quickly leant down and kissed her.

Sam didn't know what had happened. One minute they were talking and the next, the boy she had secretly loved for the past few years was kissing her. She took a moment before kissing back. It was all she had ever wanted. But at the back of her mind all she could think of was that he was leaving. He drew back and she immediately missed the feeling. But the fact that he was leaving her kept playing on her mind.

"Why would you do that, Danny?" Sam asked. "Why would you kiss me and then leave?" Danny looked her in the eyes, a serious look across his hansom features.

"It was a promise. Just because I'm not by your side physically, doesn't mean I'm leaving you. I will always be with you. That was a promise that I intend to keep."

Sam nodded. Though confusing, she understood exactly what he meant. He went to turn but before he could she quickly darted forwards and gave him a kiss of her own.

"That was my promise to you."

* * *

As the jet took off leaving Amity in the distance, Danny said nothing. Logan and Jean had no idea what had happened and kept glancing at him concerned. Scott had refused to tell them anything other than the fact that they had run into Danny's family.

They told them that they had found the mutant girl in the end but that she was comfortable where she was but that she might reconsider her decision later.

They landed the jet and all headed into the house. Danny took his bike to it's usual spot and headed straight to his room. No one saw him for the next couple of days. When the Professor had asked if there was anything wrong, Scott had just replied that Danny had had a hard time and that he was probably better left alone.

Eventually Danny came out. When he did he immediately asked to speak with Scott privately. Scott was worried but soon he and Danny were sitting on the bed in Danny's room.

"I want to thank you," Danny said surprising Scott who hadn't been expecting it.

"What for?" he asked.

"For going through all of that mess back in Amity and supporting me along the way."

"That was no problem. Really." Scott smiled but then noticed that Danny hadn't finished.

"I also want to thank you for not asking questions or demanding answers. We went through a lot and I appreciate not having to explain everything to you." Scott smiled relieved that this was all Danny had wanted to talk about.

"I get it. You have your secrets. And I'm not going to force you to tell me." Danny nodded before taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly.

"Which is why I'm going to tell you now."

For the next hour, Scott listened to Danny talk about the life he left behind. All that had happened. Everything. By the end, Scott's mouth was hanging open in shock. Danny smiled when he saw that. But he felt lighter. He had told one person at least. Maybe he would tell others. But for now at least he had Scott. And Scott felt honoured that Danny had told him. And now life would go one. But at least it was a little easier.

* * *

 **And that's that! I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think! Did no one guess Sam would be the mutant? I hope not. It means I'm unpredictable. Muhahaha!**

 **NoSignalBlueScreen: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **DanielleFenton: Hahaha! After that review I hope you liked the ending to this chapter.**

 **KaeterinaRomanov: Don't worry. Dani will appear... Eventually. Got an idea for her.**

 **CandyPhantom: OMD. The amount of reviews. Some of them make no sense to me, you remind me of my best friend. I could see her writing those. Thanks for the reviews though! They made me laugh.**

 **duskrider: Hope you liked how it turned out.**

 **shugokage: I hope that's a good kind of intriguing.**

 **Luna-tic4590: Yay for nice reviews! Sorry about the cicadas.**

 **lolahusky8: Thanks! Hope you like the latest chapter!**

 **Wow, so many reviews... Anyway, thanks to all you amazing people out there! Don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**  
 **Until next time!**


	11. Camera

**Hey... Sorry it took so long... Please don't kill me...**

 **So anyway... Let's get straight to it!**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

The students of Xavier's Institute all sat around the table eating breakfast. All but one.

"Guys," Kurt said, his brow wrinckled in confusion. "Where's Danny?" The others all looked to his usual spot to find the moody 17 year old missing.

"Yeah, isn't he, like, an insomniac or something?" Kitty asked.

Just then the door creaked open and the before mentioned teen walked in dressed in his signature black leather jacket, black army trousers and combat boots. Everyone stared at him as he took his seat. He looked up, a little uncomfortable.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"You're down late," Jean replied, a little shocked herself. The only one in the room who wasn't shocked, other than Danny himself, was Scott, who knew too much about Danny to ever be shocked by the boy again.

"I overslept." They all gaped. Danny? Oversleep?

"But you never oversleep, man!" Evan said regaining his senses.

"Sorry for sleeping well," Danny said sarcastically as he stood up. "I'm heading off. I'll see you all there." With that he walked out the room. Scott got up soon after with an amused smile on his face. He followed after his friend's footsteps chuckling to himself along the way.

* * *

Danny walked through the halls in a bad mood. Was it that shocking that he could sleep now? After settling things with his family, his nightmares had stopped. He realised that he must have been really suffering from everything that had happened deep down. But now he had made his peace and he felt calmer, and better in himself.

Danny turned a corner to find Evan kneeling down behind a locker door watching Kitty and Rogue up ahead.

"And enter the love interest," he mumbled to himself. Danny then noticed the camera in his hands, which was recording.

"Evan. What are you doing?" he asked. Evan turned and looked up.

"Oh hey Danny! I'm doing a project for one of my classes." Danny smirked.

"Might want to be more wise about who you pick to spy on with a camera."

"Hey! What are you playing at Porcupine?!" Rogue called out, clearly angry.

"I'm just doing an assignment for Vandimir's class," Evan replied getting up and walking up to the two girls, Danny following closely behind.

"I better not see my face on that tape!" Rogue said. "Or they're gonna be calling you, Spike-less." Evan paled slightly. "And what about you?" Rogue said looking at Danny. "You involved in his project too?" Danny stood with a sly smile playing over his lips.

"I found him down the hall and warned him about catching certain people on tape." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"So are you guys gonna audition for this?" Evan asked pointing to the poster.

"I am," Kitty said crossing her arms.

"Me too," Rogue said crossing her arms aswell. The two girls looked at each other before walking off.

"Oh yeah," Evan said zooming in on the poster with the camera. "Character conflict. Now that's what I'm talking about."

Danny wacked him round the back of the head for being such an idiot and walked off shaking his head.

* * *

Evan walked through the hall in the institute wondering what he could film for his ptoject. He came across Jean's room where the door was open a little.

He put the camera around the door where she was trying to decide what to wear. Then she noticed the camera.

"Hey! Get that camera out of my face!" With that the door slammed shut in Evan's face and he was blown backwards into the wall of the corridor.

"Well wasn't that interesting," Evan muttered to himself. "Let's see what else we can find." As he walked off he passed Danny's room. "I wonder what Danny's up to."

Evan walked around the Institute until he found him sitting in a lotus potition in the sitting room. Evan tried to sneak up on him but before he'd even half crossed the room Danny's voice stopped him.

"Evan, if you come one step closer with that camera, I will leave a dent in your skull." Evan gulped and quickly backed out wondering what else he would be able to find for his film.

* * *

Danny sat meditating for a few more minutes before he heard an alarm going off in the distance. He used his enhanced hearing to pick up on Logan's angry shouts and rushed through the grounds until he found Scott, Logan and a scared looking Evan holding his camera.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Evan took a video of Logan going into the Institute," Scott replied with a sigh. "One of Logan's old enemies used it to track him down." Danny just turned to Evan with a look that said he clearly thought the boy was an idiot. Then he wacked him round the head again.

They all headed towards the front gate to find Sabertooth ripping through the security system. Tearing guns down left, right and centre.

"Not bad, Logan," he said stalking towards the orange clad man. "But not good enough."

"Aw man, this is all my fault!" Evan said horrified. The other X-Men all came running out of the mansion all geared up and ready for a fight.

"He's all mine," Logan said as they started fighting, each one growling at the other.

"No," Storm replied causing the winds to pick up. "This is not the place for your private war." She then used lightning to electrocute him. He was pushed back but he got up again, fighting against the winds storm was pushing towards him.

Scott fired a blast at him which knocked him back a little. Jean and Danny both saw a stone bench sitting on the ground not too far away from them. They used their combined strength to slam the bench into him as hard as they could with their telekinesis knocking him farther back.

Storm and Scott then both blasted him again until he was down on the ground. He lifted his head in pain and looked towards Logan with an angry look on his face.

"This isn't over Logan!" he yelled before he raced off through the front gate. Logan growled before following.

"Wolverine! No!" Storm called behind him, but he didn't listen and carried on. Danny rolled his eyes and chased after him. He found him standing next to a stream. There were footprints leading into the stream and then none on the other side. Sabertooth had covered his tracks well.

"We can't track him from here," Danny said after he turned back into his human form. Wolverine just growled.

* * *

Scott and Danny walked up to the front door of the Institute, Scott twirling his keys around his fingers. He then noticed Wolverine coming down the stairs.

"Hey, we're just heading out for a burger."

"No you ain't, bub," Wolverine replied with an irritated look on his face. "Until I nail that hairball, none of you are leaving the premises."

"Aw man," Scott moaned while Danny just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Don't start," Wolverine told them seeing Danny's look and hearing Scott's tone. "Now where are the others?"

"I know Jean and Kurt are upstairs..." he said trailing off as he tried to remember where the others where.

"I think I saw Rogue and Kitty take off with Evan," Danny added. Logan growled at the back of his throat and unsheathed one set of claws before walking off towards the doors.

"I'll come with you!" Scott said quickly stepping forwards.

"No. You stay here and protect the others," Wolverine replied.

"Well I'm coming and I'm not taking no for an answer," Danny said walking up to Wolverine who was now standing by the front door. He eyed Danny before noticing bis stubborn posture and realising that he really wouldn't take no for an answer. He groaned and pushed the door open, Danny closely behind.

* * *

Danny could smell them. He ran with his nose to the ground in his fox form. They hadn't gone that far. Maybe just outside the Institute. They ran out into a clearing and there they were. Rogue was being held by Sabertooth while the others were on the ground.

"Picking on kids now?" Wolverine yelled as he ran forwards. "Big mistake!" He crashed into Sabertooth knocking him to the ground.

"Yeah? Why?" Sabertooth asked with an evil smile.

"'Cause. It really ticks me off!" Wolverine replied. He grabbed Sabertooth by the collar and threw him across the clearing. He landed on his feet and was about to charge at Wolverine but he suddenly felt a searing pain through his whole body and he felt like he was being drained.

Rogue stepped out from behind him, her teeth growing into fangs and her skin covered in fur.

"Aw!" she groaned as she looked down at her new appearance. "And I just shaved my legs last night!"

"I'm sure it'll wear off," Danny said with a smirk. "Eventually." He turned to Sabertooth and tied his hands and feet together with ice.

"You planned this, didn't you, Porcupine?" Wolverine asked with a dangerous growl in the back of his throat.

"A little bit, yeah," Evan admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well don't do it again," Wolverine replied. "You could've all been killed. And don't give me those puppy dog eyes, half pint. You're all grounded."

"For how long?" Evan asked. Wolverine sighed as he picked up Sabertooth.

"I don't know. 'Till she-wolf there gets a haircut anyway." Rogue huffed at the reference. Wolverine walked off and Danny followed after him, holding his hand up for a high-five as he passed Evan.

"So what are you going to do with Sabertooth?" Kitty asked catching up with Wolverine.

"Yeah," Evan said right behind her. "Scott said you two have been dishing it out for years."

"Don't worry. He's going to get a little cooling off period."

* * *

Danny stood with the Professor in the jet over the cold icy wilderness. He dropped Sabertooth down and watched as Professor Xavier made sure he wouldn't remember where they were. Once he wheeled his way away from the ramp Danny closed the door and the jet took off back to Bayville.

* * *

 _Family ~ A film by Evan Daniels_

"Welcome to Bayville, my new home. It's really kind of laid back here, compared to New York, where I'm from. That's me, Evan Daniels. Thrashing skater," Evan's voice says as the video shows him skating down a ramp.

"This film is about what's important to me. And that's my family. They're not my real family but they've kind of taken me in." The film shows Scott and Kurt cleaning Scott's car.

"That's Scott. He's cool but he can be kind of stiff. Kurt usually takes care of that though." The video leaves Scott and Kurt fighting with the hose and shows Danny working on the engine of his bike.

"That's Danny. He loves his bike more than anything and he can be pretty scary." The video changes to Danny sitting on the floor in a lotus postion with an angry expression. "But he's not so bad once you get to know him." The image changes to Danny laughing at a drenched Scott and Kurt after their water fight.

"The Prof's like my new dad," Evan continued as the video changed to show Gene sculpting the Professor's head. "He's alright, and so's Jean. That girl's got looks and talents." The scene changes to show the residents of the Institute watching Ororo play the piano.

"That's Aunty Ororo at the piano. She's a real classy lady." The video changes to Rogue and Kitty dancing.

"And speaking of classy ladies, check out Rogue and Kitty. They got the moves! We usually all get along." The image changes to show a few scenes of 'family'. Kitty taking a photo, Jean calling for Evan to get out of her room, Danny chasing after Kurt for doing something stupid...

"But even when someone's mad at me, they're still there when I need help. Because that's what family is all about. Hanging tight through the good times and bad. And these guys always hang tight. So this film is decicated to my new family."

* * *

 **So... What do you think? Wasn't sure whether to put the video in at the end but then I thought why not. Ateast to show what Evan says about Danny.**

 **So after the last few chapters... Not so much action. But! A couple more and I have some ideas to get more action in so... Stay tuned!**

 **DanielleFenton: Yes! Scott knows! And there might be more DxS... *backs away laughing evily into the darkness***

 **lolahusky8: Why thank you very much**

 **duskrider: Sam makes an awesome mutant. I would be seriously afraid if Paulina had hypnotic powers...**

 **Candy Phantom: What about on a scale of cupcakes to ice-cream?**

 **KaeterinaRomanov: You'll just have to find out...**

 **shugokage: Thankyou!**

 **msclever9: *throws hands up in the air with glee* Yes I am unpredictable! And about Dani... Just wait and see... *evil chuckle* I need to stop doing that...**

 **So anyway... Let me know what you think!**

 **Follow, favourite, review.**

 **Until next time peoples!**


	12. Teamwork

**Hey people! New chapter!**

 **Sorry they've been taking me ages lately. Not had much time. I will tey and get the next one out faster but I make no promises.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution.**

 **Enjoy**!

* * *

"You will not be making wallets, neck tie racks or paper weights. You will not be engaging in potato sack races, water balloon tosses or pony rides. You will be taking 20 mile hikes, repelling 200 foot cliffs and crossing treacherous water with nothing but a rope and all the courage you can muster. Do you read me?"

"Yes, Sergeant Hawks, sir!"

"I said, do you read me?!"

"Yes, Sergeant Hawks, sir!"

"Welcome to Iron Back Survival Camp. A name you won't soon forget." The Sergeant in charge was a mean looking man whose shades and cap covered his eyes and made him look even more menacing, not that that was needed. "Now here we have a young man, Scott Sumner."

"It's Summers, sir," Scott corrected. The Sergeant ignore him and carried on talking.

"Whose scholastic achievements have earned him the rank of group leader. You will be following his lead. You've got 10 minutes to stow away your gear and report back to the training field. Dismissed!" The group all began to seperate as the grabbed their things and went to find their cabins.

"I'm gonna be dead in, like, 2 days," Kitty said slumping down on top of her suitcase.

"What about me?" Evan exclaimed. "I'm a city kid!"

"What did we do to deserve this?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know about you guys," Rogue said picking up her duffle bag. "But I'm going awol. Anyone know how to hot wire a bus?"

"Woah, slow down, Private," Scott said laying a hand on Rogue's shoulder. Danny rolled his eyes at the reference. "We don't want to wash out in front of the whole school. Besides, Professor X endorses this place."

"Yeah," Jean agreed. "And at least he gave us a choice. Survival training here or with Wolverine."

"I would've gone with Wolverine," Danny said earning irritated looks from everyone around him.

"That's cause he, like, respects you," Kitty said still sitting on her suitcase.

"Come on, guys," Scott said with a sigh, picking up his bag. "We can do this." They all groaned and walked off to find their cabins.

* * *

The first survival camp challenge was a race. Scott and Lance were neck and neck until they got to the rafts. At this point only the two of them could continue so everyone else stood watching.

Lance shook the ground a little knocking Scott into the water, surprising the onlookers that knew what had happened. Danny growled at the back of his throat making a girl who stood behind him take a few steps back.

"Hey! That cheating jerk!" Evan said as he prepared a couple of spines.

"Stop," Jean said grabbing his arm. "We agreed to not use any powers out here. Just man against nature, remember?"

"That guy needs his boat popped," Evan replied irritated.

"Yeah, well. Scott's cool. He'll handle it like a group leader should." Danny couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth as she said that. She glared at him but that only made it worse.

Back in the water, Lance was getting close to the finish when a red beam came out of nowhere and pushed him out of the boat. Jean sighed.

"Or not," she said making Danny laugh again.

"Hey Danny, how come you aren't in the lead. I'd of thought you'd be great at this stuff," Evan said as they waited for Scott to reach the shore.

"My powers involve strength, agility and enhanced senses. I'm holding back so no one notices how unnatural my skills are." Evan nodded and they looked back just in time to see Scott pass the finish line. They began cheering until Fred came over.

"That loser Scott should've lost and you know it!"

"Yeah, just cause he slipped into the bath, the guy went ballistic!" Pietro added.

"Slipped?" Kurt asked stepping forwards. "More like Avalanched."

"He stole that first place ribbon," Toad said from where he stood.

"He did not!" Kitty defended angrily. They all started arguing while Danny just stood watching rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Suddenly a whistle sounded and they were all made to do 60 push ups for arguing.

"Here in Iron Back we got ways to weed the loud mouths from the tough guys. We fight it out in the wilderness, against the wilderness." Sergeant Hawks looked everyone in the eye as he walked by the line. He had an annoyed scowl on his face. Danny recognised the look. He was going to make them work hard. "You kids wanna fight it out, then fine! First team to snatch the flag I planted up there on Mount Humiliation and brings it back to me wins."

"Game on!" Pietro yelled stepping forwards with a smug look on his face. "I'll bring it back myself."

"Not if I get it first," Kurt said stepping forwards. Pietro's smug look fell into a scowl.

"The whole team or no one," the Sergeant said silencing the two. "As proof, I want a snapshot of every man at the top there. Are we clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Good," he turned to leave. "You'll be starting from opposite trails. Get ready."

As they started walking away, Scott, Jean and Danny stopped at the sound of Lance's voice.

"Say your farewells, Sumner, he said in an angry voice. "Because you guys aren't coming back."

"You got something in mind Rock Tumbler? Cause I-" Scott raised his hand to his shades but Jean placed a hand on his arm stopping him.

"Scott. What do you think you're doing?" Scott looked at her confused and turned to Danny who looked back with a hard glare that told him 'don't'.

"What? I'm just tired of those delinquents getting away with everything while we're stuck playing by the rules."

"We don't need our powers to beat you!" Lance said stepping forwards.

"All right then, we'll play it straight. And we'll wave to you from the top," Scott said confidently. Danny was cringing inside. All he could think of was 'why am I surrounded by idiots?'.

"Ok then! That's the deal," Jean said. "We're all competing fairly. No powers. And I am personally very proud of-" She was cut of by Danny grabbing her arm and telling her to shut up.

* * *

The group raced down their trail, Scott in the lead. They trying to keep up with him. Well, all except Danny who was taking it easy jogging beside the others.

"Come on guys! We're nearly at the base!" Scott yelled as he waited for them to catch up the raced off ahead again.

"What's with him?!" Rogue half panted, half yelled. "He's as bad as Sergeant Hawks."

"All he cares is winning this thing!" Kitty replied from behind her. "Hey Kurt. Can't you make yourself useful and just, like, teleport us to the top?"

"Scott made a deal," Danny said from beside them. He wasn't panting at all. He was actually breathing as if it was a slow walk, not a fast sprint. "No powers."

"Come on guys," Jean said rushing them forwards, Danny picking up the pace a little to keep up. "Let's just follow Scott on this."

They ran after him Evan muttering something about mosquitoes in the background.

* * *

Scott stood on a small ledge waiting for the others to catch up.

"See the flag?" Kurt asked as he and Danny approached.

"No. Pop up top and see if it's still there."

"Scott," Danny said with a glare.

"What?" he asked with an innocent look. "It's not like he's grabbing it, only seeing if it's there."

"What about Jean?" Kurt asked siding with Danny on this one.

"Come on, Kurt," Scott said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You want to win right?" Kurt looked down a bit then back up at Scott.

"Ok." He disappeared then appeared again. "It's still there. We're very close. No sign of the enemy."

"Ok good," Scott replied, grabbing the rope that hung loosely over his shoulders. "Evan, spike a rope up there!"

"Are you sure?" Evan asked seeing Danny standing beside Scott sighing and shaking his head. Scott glared at him. "You look pretty sure to me, man." He walked to the side and attached the rope to a spine and shot it up towards the top of the mountain.

"That flag is ours!" Scott said as he spat on his hands for better grip and moved to take the rope. He turned to see the looks everyone was giving him and stepped to the side offering for Jean to go first. She huffed and started climbing the cliff face on her own. Danny followed, not forgetting to give Scott a disapproving glance as he went past.

They climbed up to another ledge near the top. They could see the flag ahead of them. It wasn't that much farther.

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake. Evan was still climbing up the cliff face and lost his grip. As he began falling, Jean used her powers to catch him in the air. Danny could see her struggling and helped her lift him and set him down beside the rest of the group.

"I don't recommend that," Evan said as his feet touched ground again.

"Nice move," Scott said turning back to the mountain. "That tremor had to be Lance, so they must be close. Jean, Danny, levitate us all to the top."

"No way," Jean said placing her hands on her hips.

"Forget it," Danny added crossing his arms.

"What?" Scott replied. "You just used your powers. What's the difference?"

"That was life or death!" Jean replied taking a step closer to Scott with an angry look in her eyes. "This contest isn't. It seems like X-Men aught to know the difference."

"Hey guys, over here!" Rogue said attracting their attention. She was kneeling down beside an old mine shaft.

"We're caved in!" they heard Toad's voice echo up. "Come on, man, don't leave us down here! Not for some stupid flag!"

"We won't." Scott replied.

* * *

Danny held the rope secure at the top while Scott went down. Toad, Fred and Pietro where already at the top. Lance was last.

As they did Fred pointed to the flag which was now in sight. Pietro nodded and raced off to get it. Kurt noticed and teleported to the top. Both their hands fell on the pole at the same time. They started fighting over it when the X-Jet glided towards them and stopped hovering next to them.

"X-Men. Professor X is in danger. And so is Mystique," Storm's voice came over the speaker.

"Up to it?" Scott asked Lance as they stood side by side.

"Let's go," Lance replied.

* * *

Sergeant Hawks was walking through the camp when a jet came out of nowhere, a flag landed beside him and a photo of both teams landed beside him. He looked at the photo and smirked. Dumb kids.

* * *

They suited up on the plane, each in their uniforms. As soon as they landed they all rushed out. Jean track the Professor and Mystique to the Danger Room and they headed straight there.

As they burst into the room, a huge man was crashing through the machines that had been set on him. He was closing in on Mystique and Xavier. Wolverine was on the ground not too far away. He tried to push himself up when Scott stopped him.

"Take a break, Wolverine."

"We'll take it from here," Lance added standing by his side, everyone else behind them.

"Well this is a surprise," Mystique said as she stood with her back against the wall.

The man was about to reach them when he was suddenly pulled back and off the stood holding the sides of her head. Danny was about to help her when she collapsed. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Remove Cain's helmet!" Wolverine yelled from where he lay.

Fred the Blob crashed into him and knocked him down. Nightcrawler took the opportunity to teleport to the helmet and undo one of the clips, before he was grabbed and thrown across the room.

Scott fired at Cain but the man threw a piece of machinery at him making him jump out of the way. Lance rocked the ground enough to knock Cain off balance, giving Pietro enough time to unlock another of the clips on the helmet.

Danny moved Jean over to Wolverine and lay her gently before crearing an ice ball in his hand and throwing it at Cain's feet. Storm used a blast of wind to knock him down. Kitty and Jean then came out of the wall and took care of a clip each leaving them all unlocked. Toad appeared from above and used his long tongue to pull the helmet off Cain's head. The Professor then looked up at Cain with a sad look im his eyes.

"I'm sorry Cain." He sent mental blasts towards the giant man over and over again until he eventually fell to the ground in exhaustion. Everyone in the room started cheering together.

"Now that's something you won't see every day," Mystique said to Xavier.

"I agree," he replied. "And that's. A shame." Danny could hear them talking. It was a shame. Why couldn't they all bw friends?They were all idiots anyway.

"Come on boys," Mystique said walking towards the door. "Let's get out of here before you're asked to stay for a slumber party."

"Hey Summers!" Lance called as they left. "As a group leader, you're not half bad."

"Well then why don't you call the shots next time," Scott replied with a smile.

"Trust me. There won't be a next time," Lance said retreating through the door.

* * *

Danny floated a few inches above his bed meditating in his room. He heard a knock on the door and asked who was there.

"It's Scott," the person replied.

"Come in," Danny yelled back not bothering to open his eyes. He heard the door open and close, then footsteps.

"Do you float often?" Now Danny opened his eyes. He deadpanned Scott.

"It's calming," he replied floating towards the floor and letting his feet touch solid ground again. "For half of me, floating is natural. Sometimes, staying on thw ground 24/7 is really uncomfortable. So every now and then I do this. Saves me flipping out on everyone."

"Ok," Scott said, unsure of how to answer. "Look, I came here to apologise. I didn't act like a good leader at camp and I wanted to thank you for trying to keep me on track." Danny nodded.

"No problem," he replied with a smile. Scott turned to leave. "But next time, I won't just try."

Scott nodded understanding exaxtly what Danny meant and left the room.

* * *

 **Ok, not the best chapter to be honest. But! The next one I have been waiting to do for a while. I is excited.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you thought.**

 **lolahusky8: I have a plan of how to reveal his secret. I think you'll like it**

 **msclever9: I am glad i could! That was actually kind of hard to write. Glad you liked it**

 **DaniellePines: Um... Right**

 **KaeterinaRomanov: Really? Aw thanks! That means a lot! Positive comments keep the chapters coming!**

 **Hoytti: Thanks!**

 **gratsulover117: You just gave me an idea for a chapter... *stares off into space with wide eyes***

 **Candy Phantom: Hmm... 8 would be... Milkshake**

 **As always, thanks for the reviews. You're all amazing.**

 **If you haven't already, please follow, favourite and review!**

 **Until next time people!**


	13. Past

**Oh my days! Is it really me?! I'm not dead?! Please don't kill me for not updating sooner. Really sorry about that guys.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. I had a bit of fun with it.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men Evolution.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny woke up in the middle of the night, his sensitive hearing picking up the sounds of someone having a nightmare. He briefly wondered if it was Rogue again. But she'd stopped having those nightmares when they'd learned that Mystique was Kurt's mother.

He got up and walked down the hall hearing the pained breathing as it led him to Logan's room. He knew better than to just enter so he decided to just keep an eye on him.

The next morning when Danny went down for breakfast he found Kitty commenting how she was enjoying the quiet. He smiled. He could hear the thunderous herd of teenagers coming down the hall as she uttered the words. He quickly moved out of the path of the door as they all bust through. Suddenly the room was no longer quiet but busy. He had to stop himself from laughing at the look on Kitty's face.

Then someone turned the tv volume up. Danny turned to see it was Logan. He was listening to the news report when he clutched his head in pain. Before Danny could ask what was wrong, he fled the room. None of the others made a move to find out what the problem was, so, with an eye roll, he ran off after Logan.

* * *

Danny knocked on Logan's door and turned the knob.

"Logan? It's Danny. I'm coming in." He quickly turned intangible as a precaution and stepped into the room. Logan was down on one knee in the middle of the room. He was gripping the sides of his head and clenching him eyes shut hard.

"Leave... Now... I can't... My head..."

"I'll be fine Logan. I have more control than Kitty, you can't touch me. What's the problem? What's wrong with your head?" Danny stood with his hands up in front of him, still intangible. He wasn't snapping that power off until he knew it was safe.

"I... I can't... Ah!" The claws came out from between his knuckles and he started tearing up the room. Soon Danny heard Kitty on the other side of the door. He groaned as Logan's claw went through and down the length of the door. How were they going to explain that one? He gained back some control and opened the door.

"Sorry!" Kitty said, noticing the state of the room. "I didn't... Are you ok?"

"It's fine," Danny said stepping between them before Kitty placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. Somehow he knew that would make it worse. "We were just..."

"Redecorating," Logan put in before walking off. Danny huffed and followed leaving a confused Kitty begind. Once they were out of earshot he turned to Logan and spoke with a determined voice.

"Although I personally don't like the idea of someone going through my head, the Professor might be able to figure out what's going on. Come on."

* * *

The three of them stood on one of the balconies on the front of the mansion. Logan wasn't exactly pleased at the fact that Danny was there, but Danny was not budging. He wanted to make sure Logan was ok. He was one of the only people in the building who had earned his full trust and respect. And according to the others, Logan respected him too. To a degree.

"Something in that news story set me off, Charles," Logan said groaning in annoyance.

"Why don't we talk about it?" Xavier asked gesturing to the bench in front of him. Logan sat down while Danny stood off to the side, watching and listening.

"There's something in my head. Buried there. How's about you see if you can pry it loose?"

"Alright," Charles said, moving his chair a bit closer. "But you'll have to relax." Logan scoffed but tried anyway and managed to at least relax his muscles a little.

Danny watched as the Professor placed his hand on Logan's head. Logan then screamed in pain as the memories surfaced. Both he and Xavier broke out in a cold sweat. Whatever the memories were, the were not something that Logan had ever wanted to remember.

"Please tell me that was a dream," Logan said as he sat back panting.

"I'm afraid not," Charles replied. "It was a memory. I believe it might be related to how you got your unusual implements." Now Danny was really interested. He took a few steps forwards. "Do you wish to continue?"

"Go for it," Logan replied bracing himself. Once again, Charles placed a hand on Logan's head and the two sat in obvious pain while Danny watched in anticipation.

"Whatever it is, that's where it started. With that ghoul in the black coat. He's the guy who did this. I gotta go." He went to walk away, but Charles placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to that mountain, aren't you? The one you saw on the tv, and in your nightmares."

"Pick that up when you were inside my head?" Logan asked, shrugging his arm away from Charles.

"Do you want company?"

"Do I ever?"

"Well too bad. I'm coming with." Danny stepped forwards with a defiant look on his face. Logan opened his mouth to say something but Danny raised an eyebrow daring him to try and stop him. Logan just growled and walked off, Danny close behind.

* * *

They sat in the cockpit, both suited up checking all the plane's controls.

"You shouldn't have come," Logan said angrily from his seat beside Danny. "I'm losing control and you could get hurt."

"Logan, just trust me. I'll be fine. And I'm not leaving until I know you are too." Danny looked at Logan to see him close his eyes tight in concentration trying not to flip again. They then carried on making sure the jet was ready for take-off. Danny was sure he heard something but just shook it off thinking it was probably just the engines.

It wasn't long after the had taken off that he noticed blue furry fingers stretching towards Logan's shoulder. He managed to grab the hand and turn the owner intangible just in time before a claw phased straight through his head. Danny then phased himself throught the chair and pulled Kurt to the door of the cockpit where Kitty stood.

"Are you following us?" he asked as Logan got out of the pilot's chair and staggered towards them claws raised. He raised a shield to try and stop the older mutant and hold him back while he got the other two out of there.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Kitty replied holding up her hands in innocence.

"Just stay there. Don't come in here again. If you do, a claw probably will go through your head this time." At that, Logan broke through the shield and Danny locked the door. The last thing Kitty and Kurt saw as the doors closed was Danny trying to wrestle Logan back into his seat.

* * *

After finally getting Logan to calm down, the two had guided the jet to the mountains and landed in the forest. They were walking through when Logan clutched his head in pain.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked. Logan nodded and stood up straight. He started to sniff the air. Then, Sabertooth stepped out from behind a log.

"Hello Wolverine," he said with a wicked smile.

"Sabertooth," Wolverine growled. "I thought something stunk about this place."

The two lunged at each other. Danny tried to help but Wolverine told him not to. He prepared an ectoblast but the two enemies were so close to each other that firing would hit Wolverine too. Soon though, Sabertooth was down. Wolverine stood over him growling.

"Alright. Play time is over. Now I want some answers!"

"You'll get your answers, Wolverine," a voice said. They both turned to see an elderly bald man in a long black coat. "But you'll wish you hadn't." With that the man turned a dial on the remote in his hand. Wolverine immediately fell to the ground in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Danny asked running over to try and grab the remote. Before he got there he felt a sharp pain in his head and everything went black.

* * *

Danny woke up lying on his back. His head hurt a lot. Slowly images came back to him and he tried to sit up. But he couldn't. He tried to lift his arms but found his hands tied down. He tried to phase through the cuffs but immediately felt immense pain rush through his body.

"Ah! You're awake!" He turned to see the man in the black coat standing beside him with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"You!" Danny said holding himself back from using any powers knowing it would just result in more pain. "What did you do?"

"I realised that if you were with Wolverine, odds are, you're a mutant too. I ran a few tests and saw something I haven't seen for years. That's why I brought out the anti-ecto cuffs. I haven't used them for a long time, but they appear to work well."

"What do you want?" Danny spat at the old man.

"It's quite simple really. I want you to change into your other form. No use hiding. I know what you are." Danny shook his head. The man nodded and pulled out a remote from his pocket. He pressed a button and Danny felt searing pain run through his veins. A white ring appeared around his waiste. He grit his teeth as he forced it to disappear again. He then looked up at the man panting.

"Someone...tried this...once... I didn't...do it...for them... I won't...for you...either." The man merely leant closer.

"Well then, my boy. Why don't we see how persuasive I can be?" With that he turned a dial and the pain was back, but this time more intense. Another ring appeared around his waist. This one split a few inches before closing again. But this time it didn't disappear.

"Ah, progress," the man said with a smile. "I must attend to Wolverine but I hope for your sake that you've made even more progress by the time I come back." With that he set the machine that was forcing Danny's transformation to keep upping the power every few minutes and the strange man left. He left leaving Danny almost crying in pain.

* * *

By the time Wolverine came in, the rings around Danny were one at his ancles and one at his feet.

"I can't...hold it...any...longer!" Danny screamed. The rings passed over him completely and there he lay in his all black jumpsuit with white hair and green eyes. But the pain didn't stop. The machine was still on and upping the power. "Turn it off!" Wolverine lashed out at the machine with his claws and the pain subsided and the cuffs released his hands and feet.

"What did he do to you?" the older mutant asked looking over Danny's appearance.

"I'm fine," Danny replied forcing himself up no matter how much it hurt to move. "Just a bit sore. I'll explain everything later. Let's go kick that moron's ass." With that the two went off in search of the evil man in the black coat.

* * *

They found their way into the main control room and found the man they were looking for.

He grew angry at the sight of them and turned a nob on the control pad in front of him. Wolverine sank to the floor in pain. Danny, having been told on the way about the small chip, quickly turned Wolverine intangible and watched the small chip clatter to the ground.

Now the man was not only angry, but also afraid of what the two in front of him would do. He activated the four security drones in the room. Danny and Wolverine fought them off a bit but they were both still weak and in a lot of pain. They were grabbed and held up so they couldn't move. Danny was about to turn intangible when Kitty suddenly burst into the room.

"Ok, I see the problem!" she said as she phased through all the drones causing them to malfunction. Danny and Wolverine were dropped just as Kitty jumped out of the main control panel.

"It's about to get, like, totally hot in here!" she yelled. Danny and Wolverine weren't really listening though. They were more concentrated on the man in black as they walked towards him growling.

"Stop! This place is about to blow!" he called to them in a desperate attempt to save his skin.

"Let it!" Wolverine and Danny both yelled. "Kitty leave!"

"Not without you guys!" The Kurt popped in and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"No argument this time." And they were gone.

Just before the explosion erupted, Wolverine felt Danny's hand on his arm. He never felt the explosion. It was like everything went through him. Then he realised, Danny had turned them both intangible at the last minute.

* * *

Kitty and Kurt sat on a log overlooking the site where the castle used to stand. They thought their two mutant friends were dead. Then they saw them emerge from the rubble supporting each other. They were alive!

Danny looked up at the two and raised his hand before he fell to the floor, out cold. Wolverine wasn't far behind him.

* * *

Logan sat up suddenly finding himself in a bed.

"We're back at the institute," he heard a voice beside him. He turned to see Danny will a bandage wrapped around his upper right arm perched on the edge of the other bed.

"You gonna give me some answers now kid?" Logan asked as he remembered everything that had happened. Danny nodded. He then explained his old life, his parents and what had happened in the lab. Logan didn't say anything until he was finished.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Scott," Danny replied. Logan nodded.

"Well, that's quite some story you get there kid. One heck of a story."

* * *

 **And now Logan knows. Woop!**

 **I am so sorry it took so long guys. Had a lot going on lately.**

 **Thanks so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews.**

 **lolahusky8: Aw thanks for having so much confidence in me! It's coming soon. I just hope you like it.**

 **KaeterinaRomanov: So far at the institute just Scott and now Logan. But that is soon to change! Muhahahaha- *starts choking* I need to stop doing that...**

 **gratsulover117: Yes!**

 **Anyway thanks for everything and as always, please follow, favourite and review!**

 **Until next time! (Hopefully a sooner next time...)**


End file.
